


Честный

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Coercion, Double Life, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Mafia Вoss х Agent Undercover х Police, Russian Mafia, Secret Identity, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Underworld, Violence, Yakuza
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: "Я предам тебя. Пожалуйста, не верь мне, я сделаю это снова…"Сложные отношения между мафиози, внедренным в Банду агентом под прикрытием и полицейским.Стенографичный стиль. Полное описание сюжета схематично переданного в моем видео: https://vk.com/video-166773341_456239107 (полный в хронологическом порядке)вариант 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQiGgUFVeX8 (исходный с сабом)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Больше всего я ненавижу ложь. Я всегда буду честен с тобой”

**_“Я предам тебя. Пожалуйста, не верь мне, я сделаю это снова…”_ **

_Он накрыл ладонью руку, сжимающую пистолет, одним рывком притянул так, что дуло уперлось ему прямо в  лоб._   
_Глядя в  бешеные глаза любимого человека, сказал только  одно слово: “Стреляй!”_   
_Нет, ему не нужна была жалость. Только не от него. А эти слёзы в глазах… Кларк Ли никогда не плачет. Кривая улыбка появилась на его губах, когда он одним пинком отправил в темноту так некстати проснувшегося А Тина._   
_Ма Ке чуть отвел пистолет и нажал на курок._

 

А Тин с детства не знал родительской любви. Отец пил по-чёрному и бил мать, та же же свою ненависть к мужу переносила на сына. Единственной отдушиной для А Тина была дружба с одноклассником Ма Ке.   
Когда отец Ма Ке смог найти хорошую работу, его семья переехала в другой город. А Тин остался совсем один. Он отрезал все чувства и спустя 15 лет стал Кларком Ли – главой самой влиятельной мафиозной группировки в припортовом городе, полностью контролирующей оборот наркотиков и оружия.  
Полиция много раз пыталась внедрить своего агента в молодой, но влиятельный мафиозный клан, но каждая попытка была неудачна и на местном кладбище уже была аллея из могил погибших при исполнении полицейских.

Ма Ке и Чоу Чао лучшие друзья со старшей школы. Они вместе закончили Полицейскую Академию и попросили  распределение в один полицейский участок. Длительное время их отношения не переходили грань дружбы, пока на выпускном напившийся Ма Ке не признался Чоу Чао в том, что он ему нравится значительно больше, чем друг. Чоу его не отверг, взяв время подумать. Чоу Чао был очень амбициозным молодым человеком и хотел быстро подняться по карьерной лестнице. Учитывая политику в отношении нестандартных отношений, отношения с мужчиной стали бы большой проблемой для него. Но и отбросить чувства Ма Ке он тоже не мог. Когда выпускники Полицейской Академии прибыли к месту своего назначения  их отношения балансировали на грани.   
Друзья с головой окунулись разработку банды Чёрного Дракона Ли, решив во что бы то ни стало уничтожить её.

– Не бывает такого, чтобы у человека не было слабостей! Этот Кларк Ли определенно имеет свое слабое место! –  Чоу  повторял  это так часто, что Ма Ке  даже не стал комментировать слова  друга. В конце концов, разработкой Кларка Ли  занимались специалисты, квалификация которых была куда как выше, чем у  двух выпускников Полицейской Академии, но результат их изысканий был ровно таким  же.  
Кларк Ли был практически неуязвим – холоден в чувствах, расчетлив, жесток и очень осторожен. Этот человек не менял окружения, не поддерживал длительных близких отношений с женщинами, предпочитая краткие связи с элитными проститутками из подконтрольных ему борделей. Идея искать слабые места Кларка Ли в  его детве и  юности пришла  голову именно Ма Ке. 

Сегодня, они наконец получили данные из полицейского архива. Чоу, который первый взялся просматривать тонкую папку, выглядел разочарованным.

– Ничего полезного! Отброс общества дорвавшийся  до власти. Мать алкоголичка, отец убит в пьяной драке. И даже имя фальшивка. Никакой он не Ли. Пафосный ублюдок!

Из папки выпала старая черно-белая фотография. Ма Ке допил кофе и потянулся  за снимком. Он мельком взглянул на него, прежде чем передать Чоу, но тут  же отдернул руку назад, в  шоке уставившись  на фото.

– Это фото из школьного альбома начальной  школы. Как я понимаю в старшую школу он не  закончил. – Ма Ке, ты чего? –  только сейчас Чоу  заметил, что  с его другом что-то не так. Обычно смуглое лицо, стало белее листа бумаги, глаза неотрывно смотрели на мальчика на фотографии, пальцы  почти  нежно обводили  лицо, снова и снова. 

– Ма Ке, ты его  знаешь?

– А Тин…- наконец, Чоу смог понять что именно беззвучно повторяли  губы Ма Ке.

– Ну  да, это  настоящее имя ублюдка. Так  ты  его знаешь!

Ма Ке кивнул.

– Это мой… В детстве мы дружили…

 

Отец Ма Ке женился на женщине с низов и родители выгнали его из дома. Из-за этого молодой семье пришлось жить в бедном квартале, перебиваясь случайными заработками.

Детство мальчика не  было сытым и теплым,  но даже сейчас  он вспоминал его с теплотой. Потому что, сколько он себя помнил, всегда  рядом был  друг, с которым  они делили последнюю чашку  риса и мечты.

Когда Ма Ке было 9 лет, его дед серьезно заболел и призвал непокорного сына. Жизнь мальчика сделала крутой вираж. С родителями он переехал в другой город, где отец стал работать на предприятии деда. Семья больше не нуждалась, на свет появились брат и сестра. Ма Ке получил пожизненное содержание от деда после его смерти. Теперь он мог сам выбирать свой путь.  
С детства познав несправедливость и грязь мира, Ма Ке решил посвятить свою жизнь защите людей и стать полицейским. У него не было амбиций Чоу Чао, он просто хотел быть нужным и помогать людям. Ма Ке уже почти забыл о своем друге детства – мальчике с глазами волчонка, который, оказывается, вырос в настоящего волка.

 

Несмотря на риск, для внедрения в банду было решено использовать детское знакомство Ма Ке с главой Ли. Полгода ушло на создание легенды. Ма Ке использовал деньги деда и открыл магазинчик, торгующий спортивными мотоциклами. Он всегда любил скорость и мотоспорт был его хобби со старшей школы. Поэтому ему достаточно быстро удалось стать своим в байкерской тусовке и стать участником в ночных гонках без правил. По информации, полученной Чоу от ребят из управления, иногда Кларк Ли также появляелся на этих гонках. Однако прошло несколько месяцев, прежде чем у Ма Ке появилась возможность встретиться лицом к лицу с другом детства.

Расинг  – гонки без правил, гонки на выживание, спорт не для слабонервных.  Это запах резины, свист тормозов, красивые мотоциклы и девочки. Кто-то один заберет призовой фонд, но вряд ли все они здесь ради  денег.  Ведь для таких как Ма Ке это не спорт и не тотализатор. Это религия: поклонение скорости, мотору и адреналину, что зашкаливает в  крови. Чоу никогда  не понимал  эту его страсть и участие в подобных состязаниях все эти  годы  оставалось тем  небольшим секретом, который Ма Ке не спешил  открывать. Ирония судьбы, что именно это его опасное хобби  позволило им вплотную приблизиться к Кларку Ли.  
Около сотни спортивных байков осветили фарами асфальт. Подъезжали все новые участники гонки. Кто-то сигналил, кто-то водил по шее, показывая Ма Ке, что в следующий-то раз  его точно уделают, кто-то наоборот выражал свое  одобрение. Несколько байкеров подошли лично поздравить победителя, но Ма Ке проигнорировал их. Сейчас его интересовал  только один человек. Тот кто пришёл вторым.

Ещё никогда победа  не давалась ему так тяжело. Их разрыв на финише составил полметра и Ма Ке до сих пор считал, что ему просто очень повезло. Он знал трассу  лучше, а его соперник похоже был на ней впервые. Его стиль вождения был совершенно сумасшедшим, граничащим с безумием. Несколько раз Ма Ке пришлось применить все свое мастерство, чтобы не вылететь с трассы.

Теперь же  этот безумец просто стоял напротив Ма Ке и как-будто чего-то ждал. Он даже не слез с мотоцикла, не снял затемненный шлем. Но чем  больше Ма Ке смотрел на него, тем сильнее сердце ускоряло бег. Он был почти уверен, что это именно тот человек, которого он так  долг ждал…

– Ма Ке, опять  ты всех побил, сукин ты сын! –  подошел организатор сегодняшнего заезда с выигрышем. – Если так пойдет  дальше, мне придется платить тебе только бы ты не выходил на трассу!

Ма Ке забрал деньги и небрежно убрал их в поясную сумку .

– Бай Ло, ты мне  льстишь или угрожаешь? – он осклабился, непроизвольно копируя манеру друга детства.

– Что ты заводишься с пол оборота, Ке. Я ведь с  добрыми  намерениями, –  Бай Ло чуть наклонился и прошептал. – Свалил бы ты из  города на пару месяцев, а то как  бы беды не вышло, – на последних словах он покосился  на соперника Ма Ке.

Ма Ке тоже посмотрел  на загадочного соперника. Оттеснив Бай Ло, он расхлябанной походкой  преодолел разделяющие их три метра и чуть наклонился, чтобы его голова  находилась на уровне закрытых шлемом  глаз.

– Будем  знакомы, –  Ма Ке протянул руку и улыбнулся. Бай Ло покачал головой и поспешил ретироваться. Если  этот ненормальный хочет нажить неприятности, кто он такой, чтоб ему мешать.

Ма Ке ждал несколько секунд. Никакой реакции. Он уже  хотел убрать руку, когда байкер  наконец снял шлем. На него смотрел Кларк Ли. Ма Ке ещё раз удивился про себя как сильно изменили  годы его  друга  детства. В прошлом простой мальчишка из трущоб А Тин теперь выглядел так холодно и высокомерно, что Ма Ке, который и сам был не из простой семьи, почувствовал себя грязью под его ногтями. Даже черты лица, так  напоминающие его друга  детства, как  будто стали  более резкими и агрессивными. Однако настало время его долгожданного актерского дебюта. Ма Ке изобразил  на  лице радостное изумление и положил руку на плечо Ли:

-А Тин? 

Тело под его рукой было подобно камню. Твердое и неподвижное. Но в  тот момент, когда  он назвал его детское имя, показалось или  эта стена  дрогнула? На мгновение Ма Ке почудилось, что на лице, больше напоминавшем безжизненную маску, мелькнула тень эмоции.  Но, возможно, ему просто показалось. Его ослепили фары  одного из отъезжающих мотоциклов… Когда  он снова смог видеть ясно, то столкнувшись с совершенно безжизненным взглядом Кларка Ли, отдернул руку.

–  Это же ты?… А Тин? – повторил Ма Ке, но уже менее уверенно. Этот человек – это был не А Тин. А Тин никогда  бы  не посмотрел на него так, будто хотел раздавить как  надоедливую букашку.

– Кажется, я  обознался… – Ма Ке поднял руки в примиряющем  жесте и нервно рассмеялся.

– Ма Ке…  – Кларк Ли кивнул и снова надел шлем. Взревел мотор. Ма Ке остался стоять на пустынной дороге. Он совершенно не понимал, что ему теперь думать и делать. 

 

После  такого провала, оставалось  только свернуть операцию. Ма Ке ещё нужно было нанять управляющего для его внезапно доходного бизнеса и  передать дела. Наблюдение с квартиры и магазина было снято.  

Ночью в  квартиру Ма Ке ворвались неизвестные в масках. Он не слышал как они вскрыли  замок и  даже проснуться не успел, как его уже скрутили,  заклеили  рот скотчем и  завязали глаза. И все  это в полной тишине. Ма Ке попытался вырваться и протестующе замычал, когда его в пижаме и босого потащили к выходу. Несмотря  на  боль в выкрученных руках, ему удалось нанести  одному из нападавших удар в колено. Тот выдохнул, но не  закричал.  Ма Ке бросили  на кровать, придавив коленом, распластали как морскую звезду, не двинешься.  А потом Ма Ке почувствовал укол в  вену и через считанные секунды все поплыло перед глазами. Теплая волна родилась в районе живота и стремительно накрыла его целиком. Тело стало похоже  на  желе. Пропало всякое желание сопротивляться. Он просто плавал в  этой блаженной истоме, без мыслей и чувств.

Все  дальнейшее происходило как будто не с ним. Не оказывающего сопротивление Ма Ке подняли, подхватив с  двух сторон. Иногда ноги касались  холодного пола,  пока его тащили вниз по лестнице. Потом как  тряпичную куклу бросили в припаркованный у подъезда автомобиль. Пахло кожей и хорошим табаком. Потом Ма Ке отключился и очнулся  только когда его  снова куда-то потащили. Когда с глаз сняли повязку, стало ясно, что  его привезли в  очень респектабельный на вид дом, каждой деталью прямо кричавший  о богатстве владельца.

Два  дюжих молодца довольно бесцеремонно бросили  его на  гигантских размеров кровать и, поклонившись кому-то, поспешно вышли. Ма Ке попытался поднять  голову, но любое усилие встречало сопротивление его не желающего слушаться тела. После  третьей попытки ему удалось повернуть голову.  В нескольких метрах от кровати в  кресле сидел Кларк Ли, который медленно докуривал сигару, не отводя взгляда  от Ма Ке.  Так хищник смотри на свою жертву, прежде чем  броситься и перегрызть горло. Даже  затуманенный наркотиком мозг среагировал на это взгляд однозначно, подав сигнал: “Беги!” Ма Ке попытался сползти с кровати.

– Уже уходишь, Ма Ке? 

Он замер, спиною чувствуя  тяжелые шаги. Кровать просела под вторым  телом, и  его одним рывком вернули обратно, придавив к кровати. Ма Ке уставился в черные, горящие злобой глаза человека, которого когда-то наивно считал лучшим  другом. Вот только этот мужчина точно был совсем не друг из его детства. 

– Чего ты  хочешь? – простонал Ма Ке, пытаясь вырваться из захвата. Но Кларк  только усилил  нажим. Подавив сопротивление, он обхватил запястья пленника и связал их ремнем. – Прекрати! Аааа! –  Ма Ке вскрикнул, когда ремень  затянулся. И тут же получил удар по  лицу такой силы, что на несколько мгновений потерял ориентацию в пространстве.

Всё дальнейшее происходило в полной тишине, прерываемой  только судорожным дыханием и стонами. Кларк был как голодный зверь, дорвавшийся  до плоти. Он сорвал с Ма Ке хлипкую пижаму и  белье. Когда тот почувствовал, как его бесцеремонно растягивают в  том самом месте, начал  извиваться, в итоге только делая больнее. Вторая  рука  Кларка  опять дала ему оплеуху, а потом  сжала  горло. Стало нечем  дышать. Ма Ке судорожно хватал воздух открытым  ртом, чувствуя, что сейчас умрет от нехватки кислорода и раздирающей боли, когда Кларк взял у него то, что он хотел отдать только Чоу Чао. Волны боли накатывали и он плыл по ним взлетая и падая снова и снова. Когда все  закончилась, он просто дрейфовал в красной вате чужих объятий, выныривая из неё и погружаясь вновь. А потом его опять накрыло: черный шквал, ослепительное страдание, горящие  глаза зверя, что терзали его тело, жгли и убивали его душу.

Утром Ма Ке с трудом пришёл в себя. Кларка Ли уже не было. Молчаливые слуги принесли ему чистую домашнюю одежду на несколько размеров  больше, помогли умыться, сервировали завтрак. Пришёл молчаливый доктор, который  осмотрел его раны, включая те, про которые Ма Ке  хотел бы забыть, сделал ему обезболивающий укол  и  ушёл. После слуги принесли прописанные  доктором мази и лекарства. Ма Ке не спорил, послушно принимая все, что ему давали.

Любое его желание в этом доме исполнялось, но покидать его ему не разрешили, также как и отказали ему в  звонке родственникам.  Ма Ке не настаивал, он с трудом передвигался по спальне Ли и сбежать не смог, даже если  бы перед ним открылись все двери.

Кларк заявился уже под утро. Обессиленный Ма Ке как раз задремал на кровати, когда тот ворвался в комнату подобно урагану. Всё ещё пребывая во власти сна, Ма Ке с  трудом разлепил веки и посмотрел на Кларка. 

– Чего ты  хочешь? – повторил  он вопрос прошлой ночи, медленно отползая  подальше  от  этого нелюдя.

– Ты  знаешь,  –  опять черные  зрачки казалось заполнили всю  радужку и зверь приготовился к  прыжку. Ма Ке подобрался, приготовившись дорого отдать свою жизнь. 

– Я  дам  тебе выбор, – глубокий голос Кларка звучал почти  ласково, неприятно контрастируя с  хищным  оскалом и  голодным  блеском  глаз.  – Ты можешь быть со мной по своей воле или… тебе же понравилось делать это под кайфом, Ма Ке? – то, как он произнес его имя, вызвало у Ма Ке волну неконтролируемой дрожи.

– Не надо… – выдохнуть, закрыть глаза и побороть этот страх. Потому что страх делает его слабым. Ма Ке не собирался становиться наркоманом. Сейчас, как никогда, он хотел уничтожить этого ублюдка и его банду. А для этого нужно было стать ближе к Ли. А куда уже ближе?

Поэтому он собрался и кивнул. 

– Добровольно. Я  не буду сопротивляться,  – голос чуть дрогнул.

– Сопротивляться? – Кларк осклабился ещё больше. – Бревно я и под наркотой порублю…

Ма Ке заставил себя покорно кивнуть, принимая условие.

– Но я не знаю… не умею… как…

– Главное, искреннее желание… – ухмылка стала снисходительной. Ли расстегнул ширинку и освобождая уже эрегированный член. – Так что постарайся,  –  он засунул палец в рот, показывая чего ждет от Ма Ке… 

 

Возможно, что предыдущая ночь утолила  основную часть желания Кларка, потому что вряд ли он пожалел  Ма Ке, но кроме  неумелого минета  от него ничего не потребовалось. Утром Кларк заставил его повторить “урок”, но на  этот раз проглотить всю сперму.

Свернувшийся  на постели Ма Ке наблюдал как одевается Ли и мечтал  только  об  одном: чтобы тот скорее ушёл, и он мог выблеваться в  туалете. Но прежде чем выйти из комнаты Кларк жестко обхватил его за подбородок, до хруста запрокинув  голову. Черные  глаза, как раскаленные угли, обожгли так, что Ма Ке забыл о тошноте.

– Больше всего я ненавижу ложь! Я всегда буду честен с тобой. И ты… даже не пытайся мне  лгать, – он  грубо оттолкнул Ма Ке и вышел.

Тогда Ма Ке ещё не подозревал, что честность в понимании Кларка Ли далеко выходит за рамки общечеловеческой морали. И какой бы выбор не делал в будущем Ма Ке, столкнувшись с  этой “честностью” он всегда проигрывал.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Если ты не простишь меня, я убью твою семью, я убью твоих друзей, я убью тебя и себя тоже. Ты мой, и ты простишь меня. Если ты не простишь меня, я убью…”

Худощавый японец, который вчера приводил врача, появился в комнате Ма Ке сразу как ушёл Кларк. Он аккуратно разложил на кровати одежду. Ма Ке без удивления узнал свои вещи, которые должны были бы мирно висеть дома в гардеробе. Ах да, они же вскрыли его квартиру… да и его самого…. Ма Ке нервно хохотнул. Напряжение двух дней начало отпускать. Тошнота прошла, боль также несколько утихла. 

Уже через полчаса Кин усадил его в такси.

Прежде, чем захлопнуть дверь, японец произнес механическим голосом автоответчика:

– Не покидайте город. Вас найдут.

Ма Ке смотрел из окна такси как удаляется особняк, в котором он провел эти воистину незабываемые два дня и чувствовал внутри только пустоту.

 

Приехав домой, он первым делом принял душ. Остервенело сдирая с себя кожу, хотел очистить себя от той грязи, в которую так неосторожно упал. Но разве это было бы возможно.

Его и правда нашли спустя три дня прямо в его магазинчике. Завидев знакомые рожи, Ма Ке аккуратно убрал инструменты и сам шагнул навстречу сопровождающим.

И опять все повторилось: кожаный салон, особняк, скрытый от глаз обывателей высокими стенами, жесткий секс, такси и горячий душ, который не мог очистить душу, омывая только истерзанное тело.

Спустя пять месяцев регулярных встреч Ма Ке все также оставался только игрушкой для секса Кларка Ли. За все это время тот не удостоил любовника и сотней слов. Просто использовал “по назначению”, хотя в постели теперь был даже нежен и заботился об удовлетворении не только своих потребностей. Но этого было совершенно недостаточно для Ma Ke.

 

Отношения с Чоу Чао претерпевали кризис. Прямые  обвинения так и не прозвучали, но Ма Ке чувствовал, что друг считает, что Ма Ке устраивает эта подвешенная ситуация, и он не хочет ничего делать против А Тина. В какой-то мере в таком отношении был виноват сам Ма Ке. Чтобы пощадить чувства друга, он убедил Чоу, что сам инициировал сексуальный контакт с Кларком, все было добровольно и по взаимному желанию. Никаких наркотиков, похищения и насилия… 

Чоу каждую их встречу упрекал Ма Ке, считая, что подобные крайние меры не были необходимостью и для вхождения в банду хватило бы и дружбы. И учитывая нулевой результат подобного “внедрения”, Чоу Чао определенно терял доверие к другу и его методам. Всё чаще  звучали требования, чтобы Ма Ке прекратил “соблазнять” Кларка Ли и возвращался работать в  отдел. Сам неудачливый “крот”  только виновато улыбался и обещал, что  ещё немного и он найдет способ нарыть компромат против Кларка.

Не мог же он сказать Чоу, что  теперь вряд ли теперь сможет уйти от навязанной ему  роли. Оглядываясь назад он только горько смеялся  над своей наивностью и идеализмом. Если бы время можно было повернуть вспять, Ма Ке никогда бы  не ввязался в эту авантюру, но теперь было уже поздно пытаться соскочить. Пока Кларк Ли был  на свободе и был  заинтересован в Ма Ке, у него не было никаких шансов. Любая попытка выйти из-под прикрытия могла бы  стать фатальной не только  для него, но и  для близких ему  людей. 

Хотя их встречи  нельзя было назвать частыми и кроме секса их ничего не связывало, Ма Ке довольно быстро понял, что Кларк Ли зверски ревнив. Во время их приватных встреч никому не было позволено входить в личные покои хозяина и видеть обнаженного Ма Ке. Однажды Ма Ке в шутку вышел из гостевых комнат на кухню в одном полотенце. В результате Кларк у него на глазах до полусмерти избил слугу, увидевшего любовника в таком виде.

Кларк не единожды предупреждал его, что он должен быть единственным любовником для Ма Ке. При этом не отрицал, что сам изменяет ему. Он мог пропадать  на недели, но Ма Ке должен был по первому звонку лететь туда, куда ему было приказано. Это тоже была “честность” Кларка Ли.

Кларк как-то сказал, что если Ма Ке что-то не устраивает, то он может разорвать их связь в любой момент. Но то, как он это произнес, заставило Ма Ке чувствовать себя загнанной в угол мышью. Если в чем-то Ма Ке и был уверен, так это в  том, что Кларк Ли его просто так  не отпустит. И если завтра ему  хватит глупости решиться на побег, то всё закончится тем, что он проснется прикованным в подвале дома Кларка. И уже не будет этой иллюзии свободы и выбора, что тот ему оставил.

Единственным выходом из этой ловушки было посадить Кларка пожизненно, а для этого ему нужно было найти способ стать частью “бизнеса” Ли.

Поэтому Ма Ке не придумал ничего более умного, чем спровоцировать любовника.

Ранее полиции удалось внедрить своего человека в обслуживающий персонал одного из самых популярных в  городе ночных клубов, принадлежавших Кларку Ли. Мафиозный босс это место выделял особо и часто проводил там деловые переговоры и просто развлекался с людьми из своей  банды. Узнав через Чоу Чао, что Кларк планирует в клубе встречу с  одним из партнеров по “бизнесу”, Ма Ке решил форсировать события.

В назначенное время завалился в этот клуб в компании друзей-байкеров и устроил большое шоу с мега-заказом, битьем посуды, пьяной дракой и караоке на  главной сцене в компании с девочками, которых обычно предпочитал “большой босс”. В процессе попойки ему даже удалось завязать дружбу с несколькими ребятами из группировки Ли. Когда привлеченный шумом Кларк вышел из приватной зоны, он обнаружил пьяного в дым Ма Ке, исполняющего “грустную песню о разбитом сердце, посвященную моему бессердечному любовнику”. В процессе стенаний Ма Ке удавалось виснуть на одной из девочек Кларка и подмигивать одному из его парней. Но Кларк не разозлился на Ма Ке. В течение последних недель он готовился к получению большой партии товара из Японии, да и копы как-то особенно активизировались. Времени на встречи с любовником не было, а его звонки Кларк игнорировал. В какой-то мере мстительную ребяческую выходку любовника он воспринял достаточно снисходительно, с удовольствием наблюдая как раскрепощенный алкоголем Ма Ке развлекается в его клубе.

Но вся его снисходительность растаяла как дым, как только Ма Ке попытался уединиться с одной из проституток…

Ма Ке рукой стер виски, стекающий по  лицу. Он так увлекся, что в какой-то момент решил попытать счастья с  одной из девочек Кларка. Что переборщил, понял только когда стакан чуть не пробил ему голову и разлетелся на мелкие кусочки, столкнувшись с  дверью.  Крепкий алкоголь обжёг глаза. Ма Ке вытер кровь из рассеченной брови и медленно обернулся, встретив взгляд Кларка Ли. Тот выглядел опасно расслабленным, даже довольным. Как будто не  было  этой вспышки ярости. 

Девушка, имени которой  Ма Ке так и не  запомнил, вжалась в  нишу и  плакала. Ма Ке кольнуло чувство вины. Не стоило втягивать в  их садистские игры кого-то ещё. Кларк перехватил его взгляд и жутко оскалился:

– Нравится?

Ма Ке ехидно приподнял бровь:

– Какой ответ правильный?

 В глазах Кларка заплясали те самые огоньки, появления которых всегда так  боялся Ма Ке. Он постарался расслабиться, приготовившись к неизбежному наказанию, но Кларк схватил девушку за  руку и, открыв  дверь, толкнул её в комнату. Когда он повернулся к Ма Ке, тот поднял руки и ухмыльнулся:

– Окей, босс, не буду мешать… Эй! –  его бесцеремонно впихнули  следом за  девицей. 

Комната  была  разделена на  две  зоны занавесом из черных нитей с нанизанными на них бусами:  в  одной части девочки Кларка принимали  гостей, пили с  ними и  выслушивали их пьяный бред, вторая же была предназначена непосредственно для “дела”.  Похоже сегодня номер ещё не использовали, так как все было идеально чисто и готово  для приема клиентов.

Кларк посмотрел на девицу, которая продолжала  дрожать, но плакать уже перестала.

– Сегодня обслужишь меня по красному уровню,  – бросил  он и повернулся к Ма Ке: – Что касается  тебя… Позже повторишь то, что делает она. Не сможешь, накажу учителя.

Ма Ке сглотнул комок в пересохшем  горле и  кивнул.

Он думал, что знает что такое  жесткий секс,  но то, что делал  Кларк с  этой  девушкой выходило далеко за пределы того, что  он испытывал до сих пор. Самое ужасное, что  она  даже не сопротивлялась, имитируя удовольствие: страстно стонала, когда  Кларк  намотал её волосы  на  руку и без подготовки  ввел руку в её анус, выгибалась навстречу ударам плети, которая оставляла яркие красные полосы на  белой коже… Что Ли только не делал с  ней и что только не заставлял её принимать. Сам же во время всей экзекуции, даже  не снял  одежду, только позволил расстегнуть пару пуговиц на рубашке и манжетах.

Стоило Ма Ке отвести взгляд, как он услышал  окрик Кларка:

– Смотри внимательно! Или хочешь, чтоб я с ней закончил прямо сейчас?

Ма Ке послушно убрал руку от лица.  

В какой-то момент он поймал себя  на  том, что его тело стало неоднозначно реагировать на  зрелище и, кажется, Кларк  тоже заметил это.

– Нравится? – повторил  он свой вопрос, развязывая совершенно обессиленную истерзанную женщину. 

– Да, босс,  –  прошептала  она. Кларк  ударил её по лицу, и  она упала к  его ногам, даже не пытаясь  защититься. – Тебе кто-то разрешил открыть рот?  – Он пнул её и вышел из спальной  зоны.

Зазвенели  бусины. 

Ма Ке поднял взгляд  на  улыбающегося Ли. 

– Нравится? – повторил  тот, застегивая  пуговицу на  рубашке. Ма Ке понимал, что будет, если  он сейчас откажется. Разве не  он сам спровоцировал Кларка, и эта девушка уже  достаточно заплатила за его ошибку.

– Нравится!  Я  хочу… хочу, чтобы  ты  наказал меня! – прошептал  он.

Если с  женщиной Кларк  использовал игрушки и руки, то Ма Ке помимо плети и ремня, досталась вся сила его  страсти, больше похожей на ненависть. Кларк бил его и трахал. Он трахал его так, как  будто хотел выебать душу. 

Через несколько часов, разглядывая  дело рук своих, Ли улыбнулся с самым довольным и умиротворенным видом. Так пахарь оглядывает засеянное поле.

– Ты  хорошо постарался. Девку не убью, но за тебя она ещё отработает.

Ма Ке молчал. Даже если  бы у  него остались силы что-то сказать, он бы все  равно не стал вступаться за проститутку. Просто, чтобы  не сделать ещё  хуже.

– Что касается  тебя, Ма Ке, я ведь предупреждал… А ты снова  обманул меня!

Ма Ке удивленно посмотрел на искаженное гневом лицо Кларка. Что значит снова? 

В комнату постучали и вошел  Кин. Он смотрел куда угодно, только не в сторону кровати.

– Босс, наши партнеры начинают нервничать. Они хотели бы получить ответ. 

Кларк кивнул, возвращая себе утраченное самообладание. Оправил одежду и подошел к Ма Ке, запрокинув  его  голову, как делал уже раньше. Жестко, больно, как будто желая сломать ему шею или вывернуть челюсть.

-Если я увижу тебя снова, то убью, – процедил он, потом повернулся к Кину: – Выбрось его на улицу! Сейчас!

И быстро покинул комнату.

Ма Ке подобрался, пытаясь подтянуть к себе разбросанные по кровати и комнате остатки  одежды. Верхний кожаный прикид почти не пострадал, а вот про белье и футболку можно было забыть, да и  джинсы в плачевном состоянии. Кин остановил его жестом.

– Не надо спешить. Вызову такси. Через 15 минут  будьте  готовы уйти.

– Ты  не  боишься, что  он… – Ма Ке не  договорил, Кин уже вышел, но через несколько минут вернулся с брюками и темной водолазкой. Дождавшись, когда Ма Ке приведет себя в порядок, Кин помог ему  дойти до такси, припаркованному у  черного хода. Слова  благодарности потонули в совершенно равнодушном взгляде, так похожем  на тот, каким  обычно смотрел на него Кларк, когда  не кипел  от злости. Ма Ке закрыл дверь такси и зажмурился всё ещё не веря в свою удачу: “Кажется, я выбрался. Если  так, то оно того стоило…” И вырубился.

 

Когда Ма Ке сообщил Чоу Чао, что провалил операцию по внедрению и Кларк приказал ему убираться из города, тот даже  рад.

– Не каждому дано быть полевым агентом. Может так даже лучше, что вся эта грязь не коснется тебя, –  сказал  он и похлопал по плечу друга. Ма Ке поморщился  от  боли, скрыв гримасу за кривой улыбкой. Если бы друг знал, насколько он уже измазан этой “грязью”, вряд ли  он был бы так снисходителен.

Чоу Чао обещал договориться, чтобы Ма Ке как можно быстрее вернулся к работе в полиции, но Ма Ке  поспешил отказаться.

– Эта история измотала меня, Чоу. Наверное, лучше мне вернуться в мой родной  город.

– Ты же не  хочешь уйти из полиции? – Чоу выглядел  ошеломленным и потерянным. – Ты что-то недоговариваешь!

Ма Ке неохотно кивнул.

– Прости, Чоу, но пока Кларк Ли на свободе, я  не решусь вернуться в полицию.

Чоу кивнул, признавая его правоту. 

-Наверное, ты прав, Ке. Просто, мы всегда были вместе, а  из-за  этого Кларка Ли, кажется, что ты отдалился от меня.

– Мы  друзья навсегда,  забыл?  – проворчал Ма Ке.

Чоу серьезно посмотрел на него и снова кивнул.

– Засажу ублюдка и снова  будем вместе, как  раньше. Не забывай мне писать и  звони каждый день.

Ма Ке улыбнулся. 

–  Не забуду, а  ты приезжай на выходные.  

Они обнялись и Чоу ушёл. 

Ма Ке аккуратно сложил в дорожную сумку самое необходимое. Ещё до прихода Чоу  он съездил на вокзал и купил билет на утренний поезд. Последняя ночь в  этом месте и городе, что  опять перевернул его жизнь. Вряд ли  он сможет уснуть.

Ма Ке заварил кофе и начал просматривать свои  записи. Ничего полезного. Он рвал свои заметки  одну  за  другой, сжигая во внушительных размеров пепельнице, которая появилась  в его доме после  одного из посещений Кларка.   
Было около двух часов ночи, когда  он закончил и выбросил пепельницу в мусорное ведро вместе с пеплом.  Завтра придет  домработница, приберет  его холостяцкое  жилье и через неделю здесь будет  жить кто-то другой. Управляющий его магазином  обещал найти хорошего арендатора.

Погруженные в свои мысли Ма Ке не сразу осознал, что кто-то снова и снова пытается набрать код на домофоне. Он поменял комбинацию цифр сразу как вернулся из клуба, хотя и понимал, что если Кларк захочет подослать к нему убийц, они просто вскроют дверь, как сделали  это раньше. Конечно, эта  дверь была  значительно прочнее и надежнее той, и все  же… 

В дверь ударили, потом снова и снова… 

Ма Ке закрыл глаза, успокаивая стучащее где-то в  горле сердце. Он знал, точно знал, кто  это.

И несмотря  на  это, как зачарованный, двинулся к двери и распахнул её.  Кларк  Ли был  один, и он был пьян. Пьян настолько, что стоило двери распахнуться, как  его тело упало прямо на Ма Ке.  
Повиснув на бывшем  любовнике, Ли наклонился к уху Ма Ке и прошептал:

– Прости меня… – не успел тот что-то ответить, как Кларк  продолжил… – Или я  убью тебя.

Ма Ке вздохнул и затащил Кларка в гостиную, бросив его на  диван. Когда  он попытался встать, Ли вцепился в его руку и заставил сесть рядом. Открыв глаза поймал взгляд Ма Ке и произнес четко, как  будто и не был пьян:

– Если ты не простишь меня, я убью твою семью, я убью твоих друзей, я убью тебя и А Тин тоже умрёт. Ты мой, и ты простишь меня. Если ты не простишь меня, я убью…

Всю ночь Ма Ке сидел рядом с вцепившемся в  него мертвой хваткой Ли. Рука затекла, но каждый раз, стоило ему попытаться освободиться, Кларк начинал твердить свою “мантру” про убийство всех и вся, если Ма Ке его не простит и не будет с ним.

Только под утро Кларк заснул так  глубоко, что Ма Ке смог высвободиться. Первой мыслью было бежать. Поезд отходил всего через  два часа, и он мог ещё успеть. Но что дальше? Было наивно надеяться, что Кларк  не найдет его. И он “честно” предупредил Ма Ке, что будет, если тот не простит и сбежит. 

Ма Ке сделал  несколько глубоких вдохов, успокаивая  дыхание. Чоу  обещал проводить его, поэтому  он быстро написал в мессенжере, чтобы  тот не приезжал на вокзал, так как отъезд переносится.

Потом  пошёл на кухню и  достал из мусорного ведра пепельницу Кларка. Сварил кофе и поджарил  тосты так, как  любил Кларк с прижаркой. В холодильнике ничего не было, но пойти в магазин  он не решился. Кто  знает, как  отреагирует Ли, если  проснётся, а Ма Ке нет.  Он достал из сумки купленную в  дорогу книгу и стал ждать пробуждения Кларка. Не прошло и нескольких минут как Ли приоткрыл глаз и хитро посмотрел на  Ма Ке. Тот отложил книгу и  вернул ему ухмылку. Ли со стоном потянулся и  поднялся. Он усиленно делал вид, что ничего не случилось. Ма Ке же оставалось ему только подыграть. 

Убедившись, что  Кларк полностью проснулся,  он поднялся с кресла и сказал с  точно выверенной долей теплоты и  заботы:

– Завтрак и ключи от квартиры на столе.

Все равно прозвучало слишком  холодно, но Ма Ке не стал переигрывать и направился к  двери.

– Ты же не пытаешься сбежать от меня?  –  Кларк просиял улыбкой, от которой Ма Ке бросило в  холодный пот.  Глядя в  холодные изучающие  глаза  на  улыбающемся лице,  он  буквально слышал слова предупреждения из “мантры”. Наконец,  Ма Ке стряхнул оцепенение и нехотя ответил:

– Мне нужно сдать билет на поезд. 

 Он ждал, что Кларк запретит ему,  но тот неожиданно рассмеялся и махнул рукой:

– Иди.

Уже в  дверях его  догнало:

– Я сам перевезу твои вещи в мой дом. 

Ма Ке замер, чуть повернув  голову, кивнул и сбежал.

По пути с вокзала он заехал домой к Чоу Чао, ведь им  нужно было обсудить новый план действий.

Друг не был обрадован открывшейся перспективой и попытался его отговорить.  Пришлось напомнить, что это был их общий план. И даже если Ма Ке захочет соскочить, вряд ли Ли даст ему так просто выйти из игры. 

Он опять умолчал о важных “деталях”, вроде угроз Кларка, пытаясь максимально смягчить ситуацию в глазах Чоу.

Вот только, чем  больше  он пытался защитить Чоу Чао, тем  больше тот уверялся в  том, что его другу просто нравится играть в полевого агента. “А может Ма Ке просто ищет оправдание для себя, чтобы продолжать отношения с Кларком?” – эта мысль была как  яд, что медленно, но верно отравлял их отношения,  но Ма Ке даже не подозревал об этом.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Когда это я стал “старшей сестрой” для твоих парней?"

Конечно, переезжая в дом Кларка, Ма Ке ожидал, что их отношения станут более доверительным. Однако реальность превзошла все ожидания.  
Этим же вечером Кларк официально представил его ключевым лицам банды: Дереком Чэнем и Кин Ченом. С обоими Ма Ке был заочно знаком, с Кином даже больше, чем ему бы хотелось.   
\- Это Ма Ке. Его нужно принять в семью, потому что он мой, - от подобного представления в ступор впал не только Ма Ке.  
Дерек Чэнь – третье лицо в банде после Кларка – тот вообще разразился смехом, видимо, приняв это за шутку.   
\- Так что время терять, давай распишем на троих нашу новую девочку, – хохотнул он, пытаясь приобнять застывшего Ма Ке. И тут же оказался на полу, получив прямой удар в челюсть от Кларка.   
Более проницательный и осведомленный Кин Чен сохранил невозмутимое выражение.   
\- Будь уважителен, когда говоришь о своей они, – сказал он ошалевшему от такого поворота Чэню и поклонился сначала Кларку, а потом Ма Ке. – Прошу прощения, они-сан. Босс, я все разъясню Дереку. Впредь он не пересечет границу.   
Кларк благосклонно кивнул, не удостоив взглядом даже не пытающегося подняться с пола Дерека.  
\- Это шутка? Когда это я стал “старшей сестрой” для твоих парней? Эй? – вскинулся пришедший в себя Ма Ке. Но его запала хватило ровно до того момента, пока он не встретил взгляд Кларка.   
\- Иди, распорядись об ужине, – если бы голосом можно было замораживать воду, то Ма Ке стал бы одной большой ледяной глыбой.  
\- Слушаюсь, большой босс, – процедил Ма Ке, направляясь на кухню.  
\- А Тин…  
\- Что? – Ма Ке так удивился, что встал как вкопанный где был.  
\- Дома наедине и в присутствии этих людей называй меня А Тин…  
Ма Ке кивнул, но про себя поклялся, что никогда он не назовёт эту сволочь именем друга детства.  
Так началась жизнь Ма Ке в роли жены босса мафиозного клана.  
  
Пусть медленно, но Ма Ке удалось собрать информацию по основным каналам поставки и распространения бандой Ли наркотиков и оружия. Часто собравшиеся в доме или одном из клубов Кларка говорили на жаргоне, который он не всегда мог понять, но Ма Ке слушал и запоминал, анализировал, сопоставлял и делал выводы. В его присутствии все ещё не принимались важные решения и на ключевые встречи Кларк его не брал. Однако нескольких месяцев в доме Кларка хватило, чтобы понять, как наивны они были с Чоу, решив, что могут легко уничтожить спрута, десятилетиями запускавшего свои щупальца во все сферы общества. Даже если бы Кларк сел в тюрьму, опутавшая город и страну сеть просто попала в руки другого “рыбака”. Чтобы отрезать хотя бы часть каналов поставки, нужно было держать в руках всю сеть, подконтрольную Кларку. Но даже в этом случае они уничтожили только часть системы, в которой банда Ли была пусть важным, но заменяемым звеном.   
Главный прокурор, судьи, заместитель мэра, начальник порта и даже начальник полиции – все они “кормились” с рук Кларка. Деньги, проститутки обоих полов, наркотики, благотворительность. Как когда-то сказал Чоу: слабости были у всех, кроме Кларка Ли. Коррупция в городе цвела пышным цветом и те люди, которые утверждали, что борются с преступным миром, часто делали это исключительно на словах. Были такие энтузиасты как Чоу и его начальник из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками, но эти люди плыли против ветра и сами не понимали, почему все их усилия встречают такое сопротивление.   
Этими мыслями Ма Ке поделился с Чоу, но вместо понимания на него обрушился поток обвинений. Все эти люди, которых Ма Ке так “голословно” обвинял в корумпированности, в городе пользовались уважением.  
“Прокурор – святой человек. Да он за решетку столько отморозков посадил, что нам с тобой за всю жизнь не поймать. Никогда он не будет прикрывать зад такой гниде, как Кларк Ли! Так и скажи, что пытаешься придумать причину, чтобы не сдавать своего любовника!”   
Впервые Чоу открыто бросил ему в лицо это обвинение и Ма Ке тоже завелся. Тогда в сердцах он и проговорился Чоу, что лично видел записи с установленных в клубе Кларка скрытых видео-камер, где этот “святой человек” пользует девочек-подростков. А ведь такого компромата на всех этих респектабельных святош у Кларка хватит, чтобы утопить полгорода. Они чуть не подрались, но Ма Ке вовремя отступил.   
Чоу Чао все ещё был идеалистом, в своем мышлении придерживающийся крайностей “черное и белое”, но сам Ма Ке после года с Кларком уже не был таким категоричным. Прокурор был педофилом, но девочки пятнадцати- семнадцати лет спали с ним за деньги и по взаимному согласию. Иначе они не смогли бы выжить и прокормить свои семьи. Свою работу он выполнял достаточно сносно, и Кларк даже использовал его пару раз, чтобы притормозить рвавшихся к кормушке молодых и борзых беспредельщиков. Другими словами, преступный мир оказался достаточно саморегулируемой системой, которая избавлялась от совсем уж отбросов.   
Однако как эта информация помогла им перекрыть увеличивающийся день ото дня наркотрафик? Поэтому Ма Ке, отбросив обиду на Чоу за оскорбительные обвинения, предложил перестать спорить о моральных качествах уважаемых людей и обсудить тему японского канала поставки нового синтетического наркотика, про который он недавно узнал во время “семейного” обеда.  
Они решили, что Ма Ке бросит все силы на то, чтобы Кларк поручил ему курировать этот проект. Однако для этого нужно было устранить как минимум одного из его доверенных людей. В глубине души Ма Ке симпатизировал Кину, поэтому он предпочел слить Дерека.   
Когда они с Чоу прощались, Ма Ке был уже погружен в мысли о планирующемся вечером большом “семейном” ужине в клубе. На ночь Ли обещал в три заезда доказать, что он водит мотоцикл круче, чем Ма Ке. Он почувствовал что его ладонь обхватила горячая рука Чоу и удивленно посмотрел на друга. Тот не слишком “баловал” его тактильностью, особенно с тех пор как Ма Ке признался в своей ориентации и симпатии.  
\- Тяжело тебе там… с ним, – сдавленно пробормотал Чоу. Ма Ке беспомощно посмотрел на него, не зная, что сказать. Хорошо, сносно, охуенно, очень хреново… – все было правдой, но ничего из этого он не мог сказать любимому человеку. Раньше Ма Ке бы не стал ждать и воспользовался ситуацией. Раньше он бы просто остался. Но это было до Кларка Ли. Ма Ке просто положил вторую руку поверх руки Чоу и сказал то, что мог:   
\- Мне пора идти.  
Чоу Чао как ужаленный отдернул руку и отвернулся.  
\- Так иди уже, – стоя спиной. – Но в следующий раз… оставайся на ночь. Я хочу…  
У Ма Ке ком в горле встал. Он так долго ждал этих слов от Чоу, но теперь чувствовал себя грязным и недостойным такого щедрого подарка.  
\- Я… – что он должен сказать? Что он может сказать? Когда два противоречивых желания рвут его прямо сейчас.   
\- Вали уже к своему ублюдку!  
И Ма Ке свалил. И даже испытал облегчение, когда дверь квартиры Чоу за ним захлопнулась.  
  
* Они-сан “старшая сестра”- так называют жену босса якудза члены банды.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ты злишься, потому что мы без тебя смогли засадить этого отморозка? И никому для этого даже не пришлось подставлять задницу! А может ты бесишься оттого, что все управление смогло увидеть какая ты первоклассная блядь!”

Ма Ке и предположить не мог, что его случайная оговорка про скрытые камеры в клубе приведет к необратимым последствиям и в итоге станет причиной того, что все их усилия пойдут прахом.  
Облава на клуб, где когда-то так неудачно покутил Ма Ке, прошла почти идеально. Дерека взяли прямо в приват-комнате с брикетом наркоты для расфасовки и отсасывающим ему малолетним парнишкой. Две статьи сразу и Дереку было не отвертеться. Но Чоу Чао был слишком нетерпелив. Были изъяты видео-записи последнего месяца из приват-комнат. Кларк был арестован как владелец клуба, где торговали наркотиками и занимались проституцией.   
Ма Ке был очень зол на Чоу.   
“Ты думаешь, что можешь разыграть эту карту! Не понимаешь, что это выстрел вхолостую и второго раза у тебя не будет”, – выговаривал он.   
“Ты злишься, потому что мы без тебя смогли засадить этого отморозка? И никому для этого даже не пришлось подставлять задницу! А может ты бесишься оттого, что все управление смогло увидеть какая ты первоклассная блядь!” – огрызнулся Чоу.  
Он смотрел на Ма Ке так, будто готов был задушить на месте. Ма Ке до скрипа сжал зубы, проигнорировав оскорбление. Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Если сейчас не спасти ситуацию, все может закончиться очень плохо.  
“Дай мне встретиться с ним!”   
“Может вам ещё номер снять, с секс-игрушками и наручниками, как ты там любишь…”  
“Чоу Чао!” – Ма Ке заставил себя не поддаваться гневу. Кто-то должен был сохранить холодную голову, а Чоу вел себя как ревнивый подросток, которому сперма ударила в голову. “Просто послушай меня, ладно? Через три дня в Японии Кларк должен принять товар и через неделю корабль был бы уже здесь. Мы могли бы взять всю банду Ли прямо на месте со всей партией! Я же просил тебя не действовать опрометчиво без согласования со мной? Почему ты не мог подождать с арестом Кларка? Сейчас японцы просто свернут поставку и перекинут наркотрафик на другую банду! Кто от этого выиграет, упертый ты баран?”  
Чоу схватился за голову. Он и предположить не мог, что “деловая” поездка в Японию была не просто медовым месяцем “голубков”.  
– Почему ты молчал об этом? Ты! Это ты виноват!  
Ма Ке вздохнул. Конечно, если дело касалось Кларка, всегда и во всем виноват был он.   
“Когда вы брали клуб, мы с Кларком были на переговорах с японцами. Я не мог сообщить тебе. Мы узнали, что вы арестовали Дерека и ребят и сразу вылетели домой. А по прилёту в страну вы взяли Кларка в аэропорту”.   
“Зачем ты хочешь встретиться с ним?” – слова Ма Ке имели смысл и Чоу Чао постарался успокоиться, но как же его бесило это “мы”.  
“Японцы знают меня. Если Кларк даст мне комбинацию от депозита, я смогу закрыть сделку и сопроводить товар в страну. Здесь вы его возьмете”  
Чоу неохотно кивнул, признавая правоту Ма Ке. Но как же его бесила сама мысль, что его Ма Ке снова встретится с этим чёртовым извращенцем. Перед глазами помимо воли всплывали сцены с видео и хотелось рвать зубами этого Кларка Ли, а не только аккуратно, чтобы не оставалось следов, бить его в камере.  
  
  
Все прошло практически идеально. Ма Ке доставил товар и полиция взяла почти всю банду на разгрузке. Удалось уйти только Кину, который в последний момент не появился в порту. Чоу подозревал, что его предупредили. Более того, он подозревал, что тут не обошлось без Ма Ке, который, кажется, симпатизировал ублюдку.  
Взятая ими партия оказалась одной из самых больших, что были перехвачены полицией за последние годы. Чоу Чао за эту операцию был повышен в звании, должности и награжден орденом за мужество при исполнении долга. Кларк и вся его банда дожидалась суда в тюрьме. Что касается Ма Ке… вся банда была уверена, что он тоже запер в изоляторе, тогда как он жил дома у Чоу.  
Все выглядело достаточно безоблачно. Тем более, они были вместе, совсем как в те времена, когда Ма Ке и Чоу Чао делили одну комнату в общежитии. Лучшие друзья, связанные общим прошлым и, может быть, будущим. Но напряжение между ними двоими росло день ото дня. И кульминацией стал день рождения Чоу Чао.  
  
  
Чоу Чао задул разом все свечки на торте и хитро посмотрел на Ма Ке: “Не спросишь, что загадал?”  
“Хочешь уничтожить всю преступность в мире уже в этом году?” – хмыкнул Ма Ке.   
“Ой, а можно было загадать это?” Они переглянулись и расхохотались. Уже давно между ними не было этой атмосферы полного доверия и взаимопонимания.  
“Я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня остался со мной”, – решительно сказал Чоу Чао и накрыл рукой пальцы Ма Ке.  
Тот только приподнял бровь и улыбнулся, однако как-то напряженно и натянуто: “Куда же я уйду, если живу у тебя?”  
“Не делай вид, что не понимаешь… Я хочу провести эту ночь с тобой”.  
Он ждал ответа, но Ма Ке отвел взгляд и смотрел куда угодно только не на Чоу.  
“Ты больше не хочешь?”   
Как будто вмиг осипшим голосом: “Я… хочу… Но после всего, что видел… Неужели не брезгуешь?”  
Чоу Чао стало стыдно. В гневе он наговорил Ма Ке много обидных вещей, но разве это было не потому, что он его любил и дико ревновал. Ирония судьбы, Чоу понял как дорог ему Ма Ке только после того, как увидел, как другой мужчина… Нет, не надо вспоминать это, а то опять накроет эта безудержная ярость и злость на Ма Ке, который… может и не так уж и виноват. Но голос разума совершенно не слушает чувства.  
“Прости меня, я не думаю так… Это все моя ревность. А если есть ревность, значит это любовь, да?” – Чоу жалобно посмотрел на Ма Ке.   
Тот грустно улыбнулся: “Я не знаю…” Прозвучало беспомощно и как-то так, что Чоу просто не мог удержаться и сам поцеловал Ма Ке. А потом все стало таким обжигающим и вязким. Стучало в голове и горело на коже. И было так хорошо и горячо взлетать и опускаться, метаться в жаре тела Ма Ке, шептать и кричать, срывая голос, его имя.   
Утром Чоу мог думать только об одном: “Почему я так долго тянул с этим? Столько времени упущено”  
Ма Ке поцеловал его в плечо, улыбнулся ласково и мягко.  
И они снова занялись любовь, но теперь уже не спеша, смакуя каждый миг вместе.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Кто ты такой, чтоб что-то сделать? Что ты вообще можешь сделать без меня? Ты даже посадить его не можешь! Все твои слова – это пустота. Кларк – монстр, но он честный. А ты лжешь и сам веришь в свою ложь!”

Они встретились на пирсе около заброшенного контейнеровоза. Здесь Ма Ке скрывался от мафии с тех пор как дома у Чоу стало небезопасно.  
– Все дело против Кларка разваливается. Свидетели меняют показания. Дерек взял на себя всю вину за клуб и контрабанду. Да и записи из клуба… Ты был прав! Засветилось слишком много влиятельных людей, поэтому весь видеоматериал изъяли и запретили даже упоминать о нём в суде. На наше управление, суд и прокурора оказывают давление и не только сверху, но и общественное мнение. Можешь представить, оказывается Кларк Ли уважаемый член общества, меценат! Поверить не могу! – Чоу распалялся все больше, не замечая совершенно апатичную реакцию друга на его слова.   
– Да… Я знаю, – Ма Ке кивнул.   
Чоу Чао удивленно посмотрел на него. Кроме сухого приветствия, это были его первые слова с момента их встречи.   
– Что ты знаешь?   
Ма Ке с видимой неохотой, но всё же ответил: – Мы каждую неделю ездили в больницы и приюты, кроме того ежемесячно перечисляли деньги. Для инвалидов, детей, животных, больницы для бедных, фонды по благоустройству города, общественные организации, правозащитники. Я же передавал тебе список…  
Чоу сжал зубы, пытаясь опять не взорваться от этого “мы”. Упрёк был более чем обоснован. Ма Ке и правда не раз говорил ему, что Кларк часто отмывает деньги и дает взятки через благотворительные фонды, хотя часть средств в самом деле шла на пользу бедным. И вносило сильную дисгармонию в выписанный только черными красками образ мафиозного босса.  
– Я думал, что ты… это… пытаешься его оправдать.  
Ма Ке пожал плечами:  
– Для таких как Ли благотворительность – это тоже бизнес. Зачем мне обелять Кларка в твоих глазах? – он чуть коснулся пореза на лице. – Я лучше других знаю, что он за человек.  
Пребывающий в полном душевном раздрае Чжоу только сейчас заметил свежую рану.  
– Откуда это у тебя?   
Мы Ке отдернул руку и кисло улыбнулся:  
– Упал… Ничего серьезного, до твоей свадьбы заживет.  
Чоу хотел было продолжить расспросы, но от второй фразы потерял весь запал. Не мог же Ма Ке знать, в самом деле? Он прочистил горло и попытался вернуться к тому, зачем приехал:  
– Ма Ке, сейчас ты единственный свидетель, который может этого ублюдка притянуть к делу и посадить. Иначе “свободная пресса” сделает из него сделают жертву полицейского произвола и мы ещё и прощения у него просить будем.  
– Я не буду давать показания против Кларка Ли.  
Чоу Чао неверяще уставился на друга. Ещё три недели назад Ма Ке был полон решимости засадить Кларка Ли за решетку, так почему сейчас вдруг дал заднюю? Демон ревности вновь поднял голову, нашептывая: “А чего ты хотел, когда оставил его на три недели в одиночестве? Стоило тебе исчезнуть и он заскучал по своему любовнику. Вспомни, как он стонал под Ли, как смотрел на него, как самозабвенно подмахивал и сосал…”  
– Ты не можешь так подставить меня! – взревел Чао, охваченный ревнивой яростью. – Мы столько сил угрохали, чтобы подловить его на этой сделке с японцами, а теперь, когда есть реальный шанс засадить гниду, ты струсил?  
– Я больше не могу помочь тебе… – Ма Ке даже голос не повысил. Как будто вымороженный, без тени эмоции: – Прости, Чоу. Не рассчитывай на меня.  
– Вот ты паскуда! Хуесос хренов! Так и скажи, что истосковался? Ждешь не дождешься, когда твоего любовника выпустят из изолятора! Нравится тебе вертеть своей резьбой на шайбе этого козла? Нравится! Я давно понял, что в душе ты прожженная шлюха. Ещё когда ты сам в его койку прыгнул, как сука течная. Конечно, после такого как он, мне тебя не удовлетворить…  
Ма Ке ударил. Кулаком в лицо. От души. Даже от сердца.   
Глядя в ошалевшие глаза Чоу Чао, он впервые за последние два года смог высказать ему всё:  
– Нравится, говоришь? Нравится! Когда тебя обдобанного ебут без смазки, а это твой первый раз! Ты ещё закрыться не успел, а тебя снова ебут и снова, и снова… В рот ебут, в жопу ебут. Это больно, это мерзко, так что блевать хочется. И сдохнуть. Шлюха? Может, ты и прав. После такого получать удовольствие от секса может только такая извращенная блядь как я. Это противоестественно? О, да! Но… твой первый раз со мной… и с ним… Никогда не сравнивай, понял!   
Чоу побледнел. До него медленно доходила вся несправедливость его подозрений. Он вспоминал как Ма Ке признался ему, что соблазнил Кларка. Его улыбку, которую он так долго воскрешал в памяти, выпестывая свою злость. Была ли она радостной и самодовольной или натянутой и горькой? Теперь припоминались другие детали: плохо замазанный синяк на скуле, порванный уголок губы, потухший взгляд, надсаженный голос. Может он сорвал его, когда кричал не от удовольствия, а от боли. Каким же дураком был Чоу, если не заметил, не понял, не защитил.   
– Ма Ке…я… я, правда, я не знал… если бы я знал, то…  
Он с удивлением смотрел на истерически хохочущего Ма Ке. Но этот надсадный смех прервался также внезапно, как начался.   
– То, что? Что бы ты сделал Чоу? Кто ты такой, чтоб что-то сделать? Что ты вообще можешь сделать без меня? Ты даже посадить его не можешь! Все твои слова – это пустота. Кларк – монстр, но он честный. А ты лжешь и сам веришь в свою ложь!  
– Я… не лгу! Ты должен мне верить, Ма Ке! Я смогу тебя защитить! Мы включим тебя в программу по защите свидетелей. Тебя спрячут…”  
Ма Ке взъерошил сальные, немытые много дней волосы. Только сейчас Чоу понял, насколько он сдал за эти недели. И его глаза, как у смертельно раненного животного: больные и шальные.  
– А мою семью тоже спрячут? Также надежно, как ты спрятал меня здесь?  
И опять этот издевательский неестественный смех. Так не мог смеяться его Ма Ке. Надтреснуто, хрипло, сломано.  
– Я вот думаю, Чоу, ты что искренне верил, что можешь меня спрятать? В этом городе?  
– Конечно, но почему ты… – слова застряли в горле. Он оглянулся. На пирсе не было никого, но почему Ма Ке не позволил ему войти внутрь. – Хочешь сказать… поэтому ты отказываешься… – он глазами показал на корабль.  
Ма Ке лишь махнул рукой, как будто отметая все их дальнейшие разговоры на эту тему, как несущественные. Достал из куртки дорогие импортные сигареты и закурил. Его голос звучал спокойно и рассудительно. Как будто он уже тысячу раз репетировал эту речь и вот настал час:  
– Ма Ке, я не могу помочь тебе, но не потому что я боюсь за себя. Нет, Кларк не убьет меня и не позволит тронуть другим. Но моя семья, мои друзья из мото-клуба, ты… никакие идеалы не стоят ваших жизней. Но… даже если бы я плюнул на всё ради высшей справедливости, то все равно не смог бы помочь тебе.   
– Но почему!?  
Ма Ке затянулся и медленно выдохнул струйку дыма прямо в лицо Чоу. Но тот не отвернулся, продолжая ждать его ответа. Однако он точно не ожидал, подобных слов:  
– Ни один суд в этой стране не поверит показаниям такого конченного наркомана, как я.  
Чоу Чао смотрел на друга как громом пораженный. Они жили вместе несколько месяцев, если бы Ма Ке был под дурью, разве он не заметил бы?  
– Зачем ты так неумело лжешь? Я бы знал… мы жили вместе, я бы заметил!  
– Сколько времени тебя не было?.. Три недели. Целая жизнь. За это время многое поменялось…  
Он снова затянулся. И только теперь до Чоу дошло, что Ма Ке не курил. Никогда, даже когда был в банде. Откуда у него эти недешевые сигареты, ведь Чоу не оставлял их ему. Как будто читая его мысли, Ма Ке продолжил:  
Кин Чен нашёл меня через два дня после того как ты меня здесь “спрятал”.  
– Я клянусь, никто не знал… Только я и…  
– А это уже не важно, Чоу… – Ма Ке криво усмехнулся, стряхнул пепел и ткнул окурком в куртку Чоу Чао, оставляя серое пепельное пятно. Потом закатал рукав куртки, обнажая вены со следами недавних инъекций. – Я на героине. Даже сейчас под кайфом, а ты и не заметил! Любые мои показания в суде будут лишь пустым звуком. Они посадили меня на иглу, Чоу. Теперь я никуда не денусь от Кларка.   
– Черт Черт! Черт! – Чоу Чао схватился за голову. Ему хотелось орать от отчаяния. С некоторым опозданием до него дошла последняя фраза Ма Ке.  
– Ты же не собираешься вернуться к Кларку? Он знает, что ты работал на полицию. Понимаешь, что он сделает с тобой, когда выйдет?  
– Ничего, что не делал бы раньше, – Ма Ке просто пожал плечами и опять снисходительно посмотрел на Чоу. Как будто тот и правда был его младшим братом, только покинувшим стены приходской школы.   
– Ма Ке! Он же отморозок! Думаешь, долго проживешь рядом с ублюдком?  
– Чоу, ты все ещё такой ребенок. Успокойся, Кларк не убьет меня. Не для того они садили меня на иглу, чтобы убить. Хватило бы и пули.  
– Да ты жив только потому, что он хочет лично прикончить тебя!  
И снова эта покровительственная улыбка, от которой Чоу буквально взвился от злости.  
– Ещё скажи, что он тебя любит и хочет вернуть?   
– А если и да? – от насмешливого взгляда Ма Ке, от которого желчь подкатывает к горлу. Из Чоу как будто выпустили воздух, а с ним его ярость и болезненную уязвленную гордость.   
– Разве так любят… – горько и безнадежно прошептал он. А сам он, как любит он сам? От чувства вины хотелось разрыдаться.   
Ма Ке повел плечом и улыбнулся мягко и снисходительно. Мол, что ты знаешь о любви, глупый малыш Чоу.   
– Я не могу дать показания против Кларка в суде, но… – Ма Ке понизил голос так, что Чоу пришлось наклониться, чтоб расслышать, что он говорит. – Я все ещё не отказываюсь помочь тебе. Он думает, что сломал меня. Что ж, это нам на руку. Когда придет время, я сам сломаю его. На этот раз, мы всё сделаем как я скажу. Никаких третьих лиц. Никто не должен знать о том, что я работаю на тебя… Даже твоя девушка, понял?  
Чоу Чао съежился. За последние три недели он ни разу не навестил Ма Ке в его убежище, оправдывая это конспирацией, но на на самом деле, стыдно было смотреть в глаза любовнику.Всё это время Чоу Чао встречался с очень милой помощницей прокурора. Девушка была не красавица, но из очень хорошей семьи, в будущем могла бы стать идеальной партией для него. Секс с ней не шёл ни в какое сравнение с Ма Ке, но это было совсем другое. Врать Ма Ке Чоу никогда не умел, поэтому как мог оттягивал объяснение с ним. А теперь, Ма Ке так говорит об этом…  
– Она же… – страшная догадка осенила его.  
– Нет, она не из банды. Я просто видел вас в кафе у твоего дома… – быстро успокоил его Ма Ке. Слишком быстро, но Чоу часто закрывал глаза на то, что не хотел видеть.  
Это повисло между ними, как конечная точка.  
– Ты был в городе? Но как же…  
– Конспирация? От кого мне прятаться, Чоу? Кин с братьями приезжают сюда каждый день. Кормят, поят и ширяют меня… А завтра я возвращаюсь в дом Кларка. На самом деле мог бы уехать раньше, но… наслаждался видами… и ждал тебя.  
– Ма Ке…  
– Хватит. Просто убирайся. Если нас снова увидят вместе, у тебя будут проблемы. Я сам тебя найду как придет время.  
Уезжая с пристани, Чжоу ни разу не обернулся. Не мог вынести вида одинокой фигуры, застывшей на пирсе. Он орал дурниной, рыдал, бился головой об руль. Он ненавидел себя и весь этот мир. И невыносимо, как никогда раньше, любил Ма Ке.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они-сан, впредь вы должны вести себя как подобает. Не подвергайте сомнению свое положение и статус… В ином случае, клянусь Такэмикадзути, я скормлю твое неверное сердце этому “другу”. Поверь, даже Кларк не остановит меня.

“Чтобы не случилось, мы все равно останемся братьями! Это были твои слова!..”- это невысказанное снова и снова стучало в висках, когда Ма Ке смотрел в спину Чоу, спускающегося по сходням. Слишком далеко зашёл каждый из них, слишком много было пройдено точек невозврата.   
Ма Ке не имел права тянуть Чоу за собой на дно. Желая защитить любимого человека, он давно привык скрывать правду и просто лгать. Ложью больше или меньше, он не Кларк и может позволить себе быть “нечестным” ради тех, кто дорог. Сегодня уже сказано слишком много того, о чём стоило бы молчать… Но героин путал мысли и чувства, толкая на поступки и слова, которые он никогда не позволил бы себе раньше. А про связь с криминалом семьи его девушки Чоу все равно когда-нибудь узнает. Но не сейчас и не от него. Ма Ке не хотел ранить любимого, втаптывать его в грязь, в которой так безысходно увяз сам. Солгав сейчас, он дал Чоу шанс уцелеть. Но даст ли ему этот шанс Кларк, когда окажется на свободе? Ма Ке почувствовал озноб, на висках проступил холодный пот. Он услышал, как взревел мотор и машина Чоу сорвалась с места. Пусть лучше ненавидит и презирает, чем лежит под могильным камнем на аллее героев.   
– Я должен попытаться.  
Ма Ке чиркнул зажигалкой, закуривая очередную сигарету и натянул на голову капюшон. Он сделал несколько шагов, когда заметил боковым зрением движение…   
– Спасибо, что дал нам поговорить, – не оборачиваясь.   
– Почему вы ударили его, они-сан? – голос Кина звучал как всегда уважительно, но совершенно безэмоционально. Иногда у Ма Ке было чувство, что с ним говорит робот. Универсальная машина для убийства Кларка Ли.   
Ма Ке провел пальцем по сукровице пореза на лице.   
– Ты тоже, Кин. Почему?   
– Вы же знаете, они-сан! Этот порез нанес мой нож, но им двигала другая рука.  
– Послание от моего “муженька”… Аванс, чтоб не скучал? – Ма Ке усмехнулся.   
– Так почему вы разбили ему лицо? – в прошлой жизни Кин точно был тоса*. Если вцепился не отпустит.  
– Мой лучший друг не пригласил меня на свадьбу. Я был очень расстроен Кин. Так и передай Кларку. Хотя нет, я был не расстроен… это всё героин… и…  
– Это не звучит убедительно, они-сан…  
– Прекрати меня так называть!”   
– Как скажите, они… Ма Ке-сама.   
– Кин, я могу просить тебя… хотя нет, конечно нет…Но… Я и сам знаю, как это выглядело, но… Он, правда, женится. Я больше никогда не стану искать с ним встреч! Мы дружим с тех пор как нам исполнилось пятнадцать. Больше, чем друг, скорее брат. Ты должен понять! А, зачем я тебе всё это говорю? – Ма Ке смял и выбросил сигарету тлеющую сигарету.   
– Я не скажу боссу, если он не спросит прямо.   
Ма Ке удивленно посмотрел на Кина. Он не думал, что тот так легко уступит.   
– Спасибо, – на выдохе. Отпустило и даже догнала боль от ожога в руке..  
– Но, они-сан, впредь вы должны вести себя как подобает. Не подвергайте сомнению свое положение и статус… – всего на несколько секунд вежливая маска спала с лица Кина и его излишне резкие черты исказила гримаса такой дикой ярости, что Ма Ке отшатнулся.  
– В ином случае, клянусь Такэмикадзути**, я скормлю твое неверное сердце этому “другу”. Поверь, даже Кларк не остановит меня.  
И снова маска невозмутимости опустилась на лицо Кина. Ма Ке сглотнул и кивнул.   
– Машина будет здесь через несколько минут. Вы что-то хотите забрать с собой из вашего… убежища, они-сан?   
Ма Ке обернулся и посмотрел на корабль, который стал его персональным чистилищем. Настало время для семи кругов ада.   
– Нет, мы можем ехать прямо сейчас, Кин.

Мысли метались, как обезумевшие звери, Чоу сам себя чувствовал загнанным в угол. Он разрывался между чувствами, долгом и клокочущей ревностью с горьким оттенком ненависти. Он допустил, чтобы его друга, его брата, его любовника сломали… Все, что случилось с Ма Ке – это потому что он был недостаточно сильным, не смог защитить, не смог помочь. Но он не верил, что это конец. Выход он есть. Нужно только найти его. Но первым делом он должен выманить крысу, что сдала убежище… Ма Ке сказал, что его нашли всего через два дня. В отделе точно сидит крот. Но как давно и как высоко он забрался?  
Оглушительный сигнал клаксонов вывел Чоу Чао из стопора.. Он резко затормозил, ударившись головой о руль… Подняв голову, огляделся, приходя в себя. Неизвестно сколько в своем полубезумном состоянии он метался по городу, но теперь стоит на светофоре и блокирует проезжую часть одной из центральных улиц торгового квартала. Вокруг уже начинали собираться прохожие, а из заблокированного авто к его машине спешили два бугая с желанием наподдать любителю считать ворон.   
– Вот же чёрт! Как я здесь оказался? – проведя пятерней по влажному лицу Чоу вдавил педаль газа быстро погнал машину прочь. Сворачивая за угол, в зеркале заднего вида он приметил автомобиль со знакомыми номерами, стоящий возле частного фото-салона.   
– Здесь! Да они уже совсем страх потеряли! – первым желанием Чоу было броситься и всех там повязать на месте, сорвав злость. Но разум вовремя вмешался, напомнив, что из-за собственной самонадеянности, он уже наломал дров. Сейчас, когда с легкой руки влиятельных покровителей Кларка против него ведется служебное расследование, в одиночку соваться в пекло без ведома начальства, ордера и одобрения прокурора,не пробив владельцев салона – этой глупой самодеятельности он себе позволить не мог. Его мстительный порыв мог поставить крест на его карьере полицейского… и тогда, как он сможет спасти и забрать у Кларка Ма Ке? “Забрать”… а что дальше? – напомнил желчный внутренний голос. Надо успокоиться. Если он будет со мной, я смогу… хотя бы я помогу ему соскочить с иглы! Перед глазами снова было лицо Ма Ке, смеющееся жутким, неестественным смехом – “ты лжешь и сам веришь в свою ложь”… Чоу заскрипел зубами  
– Я не вру! Я докажу тебе!

Он припарковал машину у прокуратуры и набрал номер Мей Ли.  
Стремительно распахнув дверь приемной прокурора Чоу преодолел небольшое расстояние и склонился над стойкой.   
– Вы что-то хотели, офицер? – черные глаза девушки смеялись и лучились лукавством. Он неё пахло свежестью и нежным, едва уловимым ароматом ландыша.   
– Конечно, поэтому для всех остальных и твоего босса – у тебя неприемлемый день. Пойдем! – он взял в одну руку её сумочку, а второй ее под локоть и потянул на себя. Широко распахнутые глаза оказались совсем близко.  
– Что происходит, офицер, вы меня арестовываете? – тихо выдохнула Мей Ли в его губы.   
– Это похищение, – попытался пошутить Чоу, меньше всего сейчас он нуждался сейчас в сеансе психоанализа. Напротив, эта большая и пышная грудь в облаке кружев, что просвечивали сквозь тонкое полотно блузки, могла заставить его хоть на мгновение забыть. Ему нужно было забыться. Хотя бы на пару минут не думать о Ма Ке. Её теплое и податливое тело поможет ему выбросить из памяти этот потухший взгляд, бесцветный голос…  
– Ты моя заложница, шевелись быстрее! – он прихватил зубами маленькую мочку и лизнул девушку за ухом. Аромат ландыша усилился.   
Мэй Ли только шумно выдохнула:  
– Ты сумасшедший, – и не отстраняясь потянулась к селектору. – Господин Винг, мне позвонил свидетель по делу. Он готов встретиться в районе продуктового рынка. Мне нужно проверить сведения. Буду на связи.   
Едва дождавшись, когда девушка отключила селектор, Чао сгреб её и вытянул в коридор. Пройдя несколько коридоров он открыл дверь служебного помещения и вошёл вместе с Мей Ли, быстро закрыв за собой дверь. Красивые брови недоуменно взлетели вверх, но она податливо прильнула к Чоу, ощутив сумасшедшую эрекцию.  
– Ого… – только выдохнула девушка, а потом для Чоу Чао началась самая настоящая пытка… потому что как ни была горяча и сексуальна Мей Ли, сколько раз и в каких только позах не брал её Чао, облегчения и успокоения не наступало… Не было того… неповторимого ощущения, испытанного им в объятиях Ма Ке, в день его рождения и потом… В конце концов, Чоу сдался…перед глазами все плыло и хоть на какое-то время от усталости он перестал видеть укоризненный взгляд Ма. Склонившись он зарылся лицом в спутанные волосы девушки.  
– Тебе было хорошо?  
– Раньше ты не был таким, – она ответила тихо принимаясь приводить себя в порядок, насколько это было возможно.   
– Каким таким?  
В глазах её заблестели слёзы…  
– Не знаю…злым… чужим… Мне казалось, что хоть ты и во мне, но где-то очень далеко.   
Чоу почувствовал себя ещё хуже, чем прежде. Прав был Ма Ке, я ужасно бездарен…ничего не могу сделать правильно и до конца. Ни Кларка посадить, ни защитить любимого мужчину, ни любить свою женщину. Он натянул на лицо подходящую к случаю утешающую улыбку.  
– Я не должен был так на тебя набрасываться. Прости меня. Хочешь пойдем погуляем сегодня? В ресторан, театр? Куда бы ты хотела?  
Слезы, что не пролились задрожали на ресницах:  
С тобой – везде хорошо. Но…не могу. Сегодня у моего отца гости… – она вздохнула. – Но если ты действительно хочешь сделать мне приятное, то приходи к нам домой. Представлю тебя родителям.  
Изящные пальцы застегнули последнюю пуговицу на блузке.  
– Придёшь?”   
– Во сколько будет лучше подъехать?  
– К восьми.  
– Жди меня в восемь.

 

 ***Тоса-ину** , или  **тоса-кэн** , или  **тоса** (яп. 土佐犬  _тоса-кэн_ ), или  **тоса-токэн**  (яп. 土佐闘犬, «бойцовая собака тоса»), — единственная порода молоссов из Японии. Выведена в конце XIX века в провинции Тоса (отсюда название) на острове Сикоку для собачьих боёв. Очень редкая, как у себя на родине, где она является национальным достоянием, так и за её пределами. Используется как бойцовая собака, в качестве телохранителя и компаньона. Также известна под названиями  **кари** ,  **японский мастиф.**

 ****Такэмикадзути**  (яп. 建御雷 или 武甕槌) — мужское божество, из японской мифологии. Бог грома и бог меча.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Только пройдя через это испытание, я понял, что мое счастье все это время было рядом, и я больше не намерен делиться им с кем-то другим.

Заехав домой, перед обещанным ужином, Чоу пошел в душ. Прохладные струи расслабили тело и немного освежили голову. Он сегодня как минимум дважды потерял контроль над собой.   
Что ж, не каждый день приходится признавать, что из-за твоей собственной неосторожности самый близкий человек стал наркоманом, заложником ситуации, секс-игрушкой и рабом подонка. С другой стороны, как на заевшем видео, в голове снова и снова крутилось:   
– Ещё скажи, что он тебя любит и хочет вернуть?  
– А если и да? – и горькая насмешка в любимых глазах.   
“Но почему? Почему, Ке? Может ли быть, что ты… нет, не любишь, но…? Ты им настолько отравлен?” – Чоу затряс мокрыми волосами, поднимая лицо к струям воды. “Я трус! Побоялся спросить, потому что боялся, что ответишь… Ответишь, что? Что тоже любишь? Что я всегда для тебя был только вторым?”   
Выйдя из ванной, Чоу распластался на кровати, пытаясь очистить голову от этих ядовитых мыслей, но как назло егго преследовали воспоминания о том времени, как они жили здесь вдвоем с Ма Ке… Всего каких-то три недели назад. “Сколько времени тебя не было? Три недели. Целая жизнь”…  Нет, не  думать  об  этом!  Память «услужливо» подкинула воспоминания о их юношеских выходках в школе и позднее, времен учебы в Академии. Тогда Чао на спор сказал, что примет участие в модном показе и действительно в финале шоу выплыл на подиум в бабском черном балахоне до пола, с обнаженными руками и плечами … Он невольно заулыбался, вспомнив глаза, которыми на него смотрел тогда потрясенный Ма. Чоу Чао потом чуть было не отчислили, но друг подключил какие-то семейные связи и всё обошлось.   
«Может напиться», – малодушно подумал Чоу. Взглянув на часы, сообразил, что времени, да и возможности не осталось.   
Хватит, надо взять себя в руки и произвести наилучшее впечатление на семью Мей Ли. В конце концов, девушка не была ни в чем перед ним не виновата. Наоборот, всячески поддерживала, не лезла в душу, просто одаривала теплом и лаской. Спокойная, добрая. Такая будет наверняка хорошей женой ему и матерью их детям.   
Только как сказать об этом Ке? Сможет ли тот понять и принять эту сторону жизни Чоу?   
– Но я-то ведь принял твою связь с Кларком!  В пустой комнате не было Ма Ке. Не с кем было спорить, некого обвинять и убеждать.   
Внутри вновь закололо, но на рефлексию не осталось времени. В конце концов, сейчас его задача вернуть девушке долг и загладить вину перед ней, а так же надо вычислить крысу в отделении. Чем скорее он сможет перекрыть утечку информации, тем скорее вытащит Ма Ке.   
В дорогом костюме начисто выбрившись и пригладив еще чуть влажные волосы Чоу спустился к машине. Еще из дома он оформил доставку.   
Приняв у курьера роскошный букет и пакет с лунными пирогами, Чао поехал к дому Мэй Ли.   
Его встретили и проводили в большой и просторный дом. Мей Ли встретила его в гостиной и улыбнулась, глядя на букет в его руках.   
– Ты очень внимателен, спасибо! – девушка приняла букет, оглядев его с головы до ног, заулыбалась еще сильнее, потом тронула за рукав: – Идем к столу, представлю тебя родителям.   
Церемония знакомства с будущей потенциальной родней прошла довольно мило. Мать Мей Ли оказалась радушной хозяйкой, она долго благодарила его за пироги и была в восторге, что он так чтит традиции, отец же… при взгляде на него Чоу на несколько мгновений впал в ступор, потому что лицо мужчины показалось ему знакомым. Почувствовав, как девушка теребит его за рукав, Чоу “вернулся” и, нацепив соответствующее выражение лица, приветствовал главу дома. Тот же пошутил, что под охраной такого бравого офицера не только их дочь, весь город может спать спокойно и предложил тост за знакомство. Почему-то от этих слов на душе заскребли кошки.   
Спокойно ли спится Ма Ке с таким защитником как он?   
Одернув себя, и запретив об этом думать, Чоу принялся ухаживая за дамами и вести непринужденный разговор. Все было прекрасно, вплоть до перемены блюд, когда в гостиной появился мужчина и склонившись к самому уху прошептал несколько слов на ухо отцу Мей Ли. Глава дома встал и принес извинения и быстро покинул столовую.   
Чоу сидел как громом пораженный. Он узнал вошедшего, это был чиновник таможни, где они не раз проводили облавы и изымали партии оружия и фальшивых денег. И, наконец, он все-таки вспомнил откуда ему знакомо лицо хозяина. По делу банды Ли они проверяли всех его партнеров, в том числе по легализованному бизнесу. Сомнений не было, его будущий тесть был одним из основных партнеров Кларка Ли.   
Сказать, что для Чоу Чао потолок упал на голову, ничего не сказать. Вторая удушливая волна осознания накрыла так, что в ушах зазвенело…   
“Ма Ке, ты… ведь всё… знал?! Знал и молчал! Нет, ты лгал, глядя мне в глаза! Еще про свадьбу шутил!”   
Оторвав застывший взгляд от тарелки и посмотрев в удивленные глаза девушки, Чоу сказал, что ему нужно срочно позвонить, и быстро вышел на улицу.   
Уже садясь в машину Чао спохватился, как будет воспринят его скоропостижный “английский” уход. Знала ли сама Мей Ли чем в самом деле чем зарабатывает её отец? Однако пристроить дочку на пост в прокуратуре – похоже план с перспективой. Может, их знакомство с Мей Ли тоже часть такого плана. Молодой многообещающий офицер, быстро продвигающийся по службе… Вряд ли это было случайностью. Чоу глубоко вдохнул. В текущей ситуации не стоит давать повод подозревать, что он в курсе общих интересов этой семьи с Кларком Ли. Позвонив на домашний номер, он попросил пригласить к телефону девушку, которая даже не подозревала, что в считанные секунды стала бывшей.   
– Да, срочный вызов. Возможно, предстоит срочная командировка… Позвоню, когда вернусь, но ради конспирации сам мне не звони… – он никогда не умел лгать Ма Ке, но с Мей Ли это оказалось так просто. Выключив телефон, он какое то время смотрел в пустоту.   
Может это даже к лучшему. Руки у него были развязаны и почти не осталось иллюзий о коррумпированности собственного начальства и власти, которую он когда-то поклялся защищать. Между ним и Ма Ке теперь стоял только Кларк Ли. Когда он сможет устранить его, они вернутся в родной город и начнут все заново. 

Правильно говорят, что ожидание наказания куда страшнее самого наказания. Слушание было назначено на конец месяца, а значит ещё как минимум три недели Ма Ке предстояло провести в “предвкушении” встречи. Сначала он думал провести это время в наркотическом дурмане, но когда рука очередной раз потянулась за шприцем, Ма Ке увидел свое отражение в зеркале ванной и как-будто очнулся от кошмара. На него смотрело бледное осунувшееся лицо в обрамлении сальных волос, унылое настолько, что Ма Ке стало тошно. Когда Кларк увидит его, то пристрелит просто для того, чтоб не мучился.   
Он постарался улыбнуться. Вышло криво и совсем не похоже на него. Как он дошёл до такого? Зачем так бездарно тратит оставшиеся ему дни свободы на эту золотую клетку? Неужели на самом деле у него нет выхода или просто легче принять навязанную роль жертвы, живущей в ожидании жертвоприношения?   
Его держит героин? После двух лет рядом с Кларком, разве он не смог бы найти, где купить эту дрянь? Деньги? С наследством деда ему в принципе не нужно было думать об этом.   
В какой момент он просто сдался и махнул на себя рукой? Подсознание услужливо подбросило нужное воспоминание: девушка заливисто смеется, откинув голову назад. Перегнувшись через столик, Чоу целует её сильно, страстно. Они так увлечены процессом, что не видят никого и ничего, даже застывшего в дверях кафе Ма Ке.  
Невыносимо хотелось забыться. Так, что дрожали руки. Ма Ке призвал остатки силы воли, чтобы не схватить лежавший на туалетном столике наполненный шприц. Хватит! Его пагубное пристрастие слишком быстро прогрессировало. Если так пойдет дальше, он потеряет человеческий облик и не будет нужен даже Кларку Ли.   
Контролируя каждое движение, Ма Ке помылся и побрился. Потом позвонил Кину и сказал, что хочет поехать в салон красоты на полный комплекс процедур. Даже если тот и был удивлен, то ничем не показал этого.   
К вечеру, разглядывая себя в зеркало, Ма Ке наконец смог поставить себе отметку “сносно, но надо работать”. Ломало так, что выть хотелось, но он ещё потянул время, прежде чем вкатить дозу значительно меньше обычной. Стало легче, но без удовольствия.   
Утром следующего дня он пригласил Кина на разговор. Оглядев Ма Ке с ног до головы, тот одобрительно кивнул и даже чуть улыбнулся:   
– Хорошо выглядите, они-сан. Вижу, ваша болезнь отступила.   
Ма Ке вернул ему улыбку, вложив в неё изрядную долю насмешки:   
– Разве без вас это было бы возможно, Кинамура-сан, – он специально употребил настоящее имя Пса Кларка. – Но если бы вы пошли мне навстречу, я мог бы выглядеть ещё лучше…  
– Если ваше желание не ущемит интересы босса, я с радостью исполню его.   
– О, с этим не должно быть проблем. Исключительно ради удовольствия твоего босса, я хочу привести свое тело в форму, но с этим… – Ма Ке закатал рукав и показал следы от многочисленных инъекций. Он постарался придать своему голосу оттенок жеманства, пародируя “мальчиков для утех” из “Орхидеи”: – Кин-сама, можем ли мы заменить это на что-то менее… заметное. Я слышал, что снег из Флориды* в этом году особенно свеж.   
Кин нахмурился, но потом посмотрел на Ма Ке, перевел взгляд на выглядевшие не слишком хорошо вены и нехотя пообещал:   
– Я согласую этот вопрос с боссом.

Переходить с одного наркотика на другой оказалось совсем не так легко, как думал Ма Ке. Но он использовал всю свою силу воли, чтобы не только соскочить на героина на кокаин, но и максимально снизить потребление. 

Спустя три недели состоялся суд и Кларка оправдали. Ма Ке ни секунды не сомневался в подобном исходе. Ли освободили прямо в зале суда под аплодисменты присяжных, а также собравшихся на громкий процесс журналистов и правозащитников. Ма Ке наблюдал все это шоу в прямом эфире на огромном экране телевизора в гостиной.   
– Вы стали жертвой полицейского произвола. Теперь, когда справедливость восторжествовала, что вы планируете делать, господин Кларк, – задала вопрос бойкая журналистка, которая смогла пробиться к нему первой. Охрана попыталась оттеснить её, но Кларк поднял руку, останавливая их. В зале суда сразу стало тихо.   
– Я не ищу мести и понимаю, что в любой системе может произойти сбой. Отвечу на ваш вопрос словами моего приемного отца: только если работать честно, платить налоги и помогать нуждающимся, можно обрести истинное счастье.   
Ма Ке фыркнул. Как-то в сильном подпитии, Кларк сказал, что лично пристрелил старика, когда тот попытался слить слишком ретиво взявшегося за “бизнес” “сына”. Хотя, скорее всего, этой фразе Кларка и правда научил именно он.   
Зал разразился аплодисментами. Кларк поднял руку, всё снова затихло. Теперь он смотрел прямо в камеру. Полная обаяния улыбка смягчила резкие черты, придавая Кларку невероятно притягательный в глазах аудитории вид.   
– Только пройдя через это испытание, я понял, что мое счастье все это время было рядом, и я больше не намерен делиться им с кем-то другим.   
– Ах, это так романтично…  – женский голос из зала потонул в шуме голосов журналистов, выкрикивающих свои вопросы, но Кларк поднял руки, показывая, что больше комментариев не будет и покинул зал суда походкой победителя.   
Ма Ке отключил телевизор и бросил пульт в стену. От Кларка ему не сбежать, но он не собирался сидеть тут и ждать пока тот срежет ленты и разорвет обертку.   
Оказалось не так уж и сложно выбраться из дома, кипевшего от приготовлений к возвращению хозяина. Ма Ке спустился по лестнице для слуг в гараж, вывел мотоцикл через главные ворота, открытые после проезда грузового автомобиля с декорациями для планируемого большого приёма. Ма Ке улыбнулся и помахал охранникам. Те проводили его удивленными взглядами. Он уже завел мотор, когда услышал окрик Кина, но даже не повернулся, а просто рванул с места на максимальной скорости. Через несколько километров предусмотрительно свернул с главной дороги на одну из проселочных почти тропинок.   
А дальше был только ветер в лицо и упоительная свобода. От Кларка, от Чоу, от обязательств и сомнений.   
Три дня в компании друзей-байкеров Ма Ке колесил по окрестностям города. Конечно, он понимал, что долго так продолжаться не может и решил, что утром четвертого дня вернется в дом Кларка, чтобы принять наказание за всё разом. Но Ли нашел его раньше.

_* Снег из Флориды – сленговое название кокаина._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Неужели у тебя совсем нет желаний? Смотри, сколько их уже упало в море!  
> – Если я буду просить слишком много, то не сбудется ни одно.

Было уже далеко за полночь, когда Ма Ке попрощался с друзьями и собрался вернуться в свою квартиру. Перед встречей с Кларком нужно было привести себя в порядок и подготовиться.   
Он как раз поворачивался к мотоциклу, когда сильный удар в челюсть сбил с ног. Вмиг потемнело в глазах. Потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, Ма Ке повалился на землю. Он попытался сфокусироваться на нападавшем, но все плыло и в ушах звенело. Впрочем, он ведь прекрасно знал кто именно его приложил и за что. Ребята из байк-банды, похватав биты, уже бросились на его обидчика. Ма Ке поднял руку, останавливая их, потом усилием воли поднял голову и осклабился. Кларк Ли сиял такой ослепительной ухмылкой, что Ма Ке даже стало завидно, ведь из-за разбитой губы, ему вряд ли удастся её вернуть. Байкеры все ещё рвались в бой, поэтому Ма Ке окрикнул:  
– Хей, парни, это наши дела! Помощь не нужна!  
Он протянул руку Кларку. Тот помог ему подняться, сжав кисть так, что Ма Ке пришлось до скрипа сцепить зубы в притворной улыбке, чтоб не взвыть в голос. Байкеры, которые знали Кларка по ночным заездам, тоже его узнали. Посыпались приветствия и шутливые подначки, нашлись даже поклонники новоявленной “звезды” экрана. Ли за словом в карман не лез и отвечал в той же дружеской манере. Ма Ке же просто стоял рядом и пытался поставить сотрясенный ударом Кларка мозг на место. Не улучшало ситуацию и то, что Кларк продолжал держать его ладонь, то и дело сжимая так, будто хотел её сломать. И все это с обаятельнейшей улыбкой. Кажется, за те полгода, что они не виделись, Кларк в совершенстве выучил науку лицемерия. Наконец, все байкеры разъехались и, глядя в спину последнему из них, Ма Ке спросил:   
– Здесь или до дома дотерпишь?   
Кларк отпустил его руку.   
– Поехали на наш маяк, – голос звучал как-то непохоже на Кларка. Ма Ке чуть повернул голову, но лицо Ли опять ничего не выражало.   
– Не боишься, что сбегу?  
Кларк приподнял бровь, как будто говоря “попробуй”. А потом медленно, с ленцой, так, чтоб каждое слово дошло до Ма Ке:  
– Вчера было день рождение у твоей сестры. Было очень неправильно не поздравить её.   
– Ты… – Ма Ке почувствовал как кровь бросилась в лицо. – Не трогай их! Слышишь? Делай со мной, что хочешь, но мою семью… не надо.   
Кларк поднял перед собой руки и хотя голос был полон заботы в глазах была только едкая насмешка:  
– Я очень дорожу твоей семьей, Ма Ке.  
– Что ты сделал!? – голос сорвался. Ма Ке сжал кулаки, как никогда желая броситься на Кларка и перегрызть ему глотку.   
– Просто подарил твоей милой сестричке то, что она хотела. Девочки-подростки так любят внимание, особенно такие красивые, как твоя сестра.   
Весь боевой запал вышел из Ма Ке как гелий из проткнутого воздушного шарика.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – устало и обреченно. Ма Ке больше не хотел играть в какие-то игры. Кларк всего парой слов сломил любые возможные попытки сопротивления с его стороны. Осталось лишь отдаться на милость победителя. Впрочем, он с самого начала знал, что так и будет.   
– Мы поедем на наш маяк. Я хочу посмотреть на звёзды.  
Кларк поймал удивленный взгляд Ма Ке.  
– Из-за тебя я слишком долго их не видел. 

 _Ещё в детстве Ма Ке и А Тин часто сбегали в это место. Они разжигали костер и сидели под звёздами, слушая шум прибоя._  
В том августе, казалось, звезды начали падать в море. Ма Ке начал в шутку загадывать желания, а А Тин как всегда молчал.  
– Неужели у тебя совсем нет желаний? – спросил Ма Ке. – Смотри, сколько их уже упало в море!  
А Тин посмотрел на него без тени улыбки ответил:  
– Если я буду просить слишком много, то не сбудется ни одно.  
– Но одно-то ведь есть, – не унимался Ма Ке.  
– Есть…  
– Ну?  
– Чтобы мы всегда были вместе.  
Ма Ке расхохотался. Какое глупое желание. Они в любом случае всегда будут вместе, ведь они настоящие друзья. Самые-самые.  
А Тин взял его за руки и наклонился так низко, что их ресницы соприкоснулись, а потом…

Ма Ке кисло улыбнулся, стирая остатки спермы с губ и подбородка. Конечно, на маяке считал падающие звезды только Кларк, а ему пришлось работать над “спецэффектами”.   
Делать минет Ма Ке давно было не в новинку. Он даже научился получать свою долю кайфа, играя на инструменте Ли так, что тот терял голову. Да и вкус спермы Кларка – чуть солоноватый, с запахом, который сложно описать – Ма Ке даже нравился. Однако сегодня Кларк и тут не дал ему отыграться. Он так активно участвовал в процессе, что был момент, когда Ма Ке показалось, что Ли ему членом горло пробьет навылет.   
Кларк толкнул его по направлению к давно заброшенному маяку, и Ма Ке послушно пошел. За эти три дня на свободе Кларк мог бы успеть компенсировать свой полугодичный целибат, но Ма Ке уже понял по “аперитиву”, что похоже отдуваться придется всё-таки именно ему. И даже не было стыдно, что от одной мысли о том, как именно Кларк может заставить его заплатить, у него самого встало. Сейчас Ма Ке просто нестерпимо хотелось ощутить большой и толстый член внутри себя и насаживаться на него снова и снова, как последняя шлюха. Выбрав подходящее место, где штукатурка ещё не облезла, не оборачиваясь и не дожидаясь указаний от Кларка Ма Ке сам расстегнул ширинку и спустил штаны. Долго ждать не пришлось.  
Уже два месяца у Ма Ке не было мужчины, а разрабатывать и готовить его на этот раз никто не собирался. Со своими играми в прятки, у него даже не было шанса подготовиться к встрече с членом дорогого “муженька”. А стоило бы! Ма Ке зашипел от боли, но упрямо поддался навстречу Кларку, ускоряя проникновение и усиливая боль. Что касается Кларка, то он совершенно не заботился об удовольствии Ма Ке и трахал его так яростно, что тот пару раз приложился головой о стену. Когда Ли кончил, то вытащил свой член, и наклонив к себе совершенно обессиленного Ма Ке, вставил ему в рот, заставляя вылизать его и высосать остатки спермы.   
Но вот чего он не ожидал, так это, что Ли вдруг притянет его к себе и поцелует. И что этот рот, что умел только ранить, будет таким нежным. Ма Ке даже успел на несколько секунд закрыть глаза, отдаваясь такой непривычной ласке. Так некстати в памяти всплыл их первый поцелуй пятнадцать лет назад. А он думал, что забыл, стер его из памяти и похоронил, также как образ того серьезного мальчика, который здесь, на этом самом месте, украл его первый поцелуй. 

Сейчас, когда они вдвоем сидели на камнях, подпирая спинами стену маяка, А Тин как никогда остро ощутил, что все это уже было. Зачем он привёз сюда Ма Ке? Зачем разбередил старые воспоминания, которые важны только для него?  
Первая любовь. Первый поцелуй и неловкие объятия. Обещания, забытые уже на следующий день.   
На этом месте он первый раз поцеловал мальчика, который был для него всем миром, у этого маяка Ма Ке обещал, что будет писать ему каждый день. 

 _– Ты точно не забудешь адрес? – спросил двенадцатилетний А Тин, отбросив докуренный бычок. Он очень старался, чтобы его голос звучал по-взрослому._  
 _– Никогда, клянусь, – пылко и искренне, очень по-детски. А потом чуть обиженно: – Разве я мог бы?_  
 _– Знаю я тебя! Давай, напишу адрес на руке! Давай!_  
 _А Тин угрожающе сощурился и вытянул руку. Попробуй откажись. Но Ма Ке не стал спорить и доверчиво протянул ему свою измазанную чернилами ладонь. А Тин писал очень медленно, выводя каждую букву и цифру по несколько раз, чтоб не стерлись. Улица, номер дома и комнатки, где ютилась его семья. Ма Ке хихикал, бормотал “щекотно-щекотно же”, и глаза у него были совсем не несчастные. Так уедет завтра в свою новую благополучную жизнь и совсем забудет А Тина. Сцепив зубы, мальчик последний раз обвел номер комнаты и поставил точку._  
 _– Ааааа, больно!” – вскрикнул Ма Ке. – Ты с ума сошёл! – пытаясь вырвать руку. Но А Тин крепко держал тонкое запястье, не в силах отвести взгляда от маленькой красной капельки на ладони. В голове была только одна мысль: “Если я вырежу адрес ножом, то Ма Ке не забудет меня. Точно не забудет!”_  
 _Потом каждый раз, проверяя почтовый ящик в ожидании письма, А Тин жалел лишь об одном: что так и не решился достать заточку._ __  
  
-Почему ты ни разу не написал мне? – вопрос прозвучал неожиданно для него самого. Разве он не обещал себе сотни раз, что никогда не унизится до вымаливания причины.  
– В изолятор? – Ма Ке удивленно посмотрел на него. Потом усмехнулся: – Я что ждуля какая? Вы с Кином, конечно, можете сколько угодно называть меня твоей женой, но писать письма в тюрьму и таскать передачи никогда не буду”  
Кларк хмыкнул. Вот он и получил ответ.   
Все сомнения в правильности задуманного ушли. Он знал, что Ма Ке не любит его и не ждет, но с этого дня свобода, жизнь, смерть Ма Ке будут только в его руках. И он никогда больше не сможет стереть и вычеркнуть Кларка из своей жизни.

_Маленькие глазки Хина заблестели, ну вот удача! Снова в пачке писем пришло то самое, что он уже в течении двух лет отлавливал среди корреспонденции, которую должен был разносить адресатам._   
_-Теперь я точно смогу отыграть ещё несколько партий в маджонг, – гадкая ухмылка появилась на круглом лице. Хи стёр пот со лба и слегка подрагивающими пальцами вскрыл конверт. Вытащив банкноты, он смял письмо в комок и швырнул его в мусорное ведро._   
_Надо сказать, что года два назад, когда в их почтовое отделение пришло первое письмо на этот адрес, оно оказалось надорванным. Из повреждённого конверта явственно торчал край банкноты. Удивленный Хи тогда повертел конверт в руках, и отложил его в сторону. Затем, разложив корреспонденцию в сумку, уселся на велосипед и двинулся по адресам, развозя газеты, журналы, извещения и письма. Доехав до адреса, указанного в письме, он поймал какого-то пацана и спросил, не знает ли он такого человека как А Тин. Выяснив, что это всего лишь мальчишка-подросток из неблагополучной семьи, у которого что отец пьяница и дебошир, что мать – пропащая женщина. Хи потрепал мелкого по волосам, поблагодарив и перепрятал письмо из сумки за пазуху, после чего развернул велосипед и скрылся за углом._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Я… правда… убил… его…   
> – Ты хорошо справился. Выучил урок, Ма Ке?  
> – Не…нена…вижу… ненавижу, я … тебя… ненавижу…

Он думал, что они поедут домой, но почему-то Кларк остановил мотоцикл около черного входа в “Черную Орхидею”. Ма Ке также заглушил мотор и удивленно посмотрел на Кларка. Тот усмехнулся и сделал приглашающий жест. Похоже, хочет отметить их “воссоединение” особым образом, а в “Орхидее” самый большой ассортимент любимых “игрушек” Ли.  
Ма Ке вернул Кларку ухмылку и бодрой походкой вошёл в распахнутую перед ним дверь. Наверное, прав был Чоу, когда называл его извращенцем и шлюхой, раз перспектива продолжения вечеринки в садо-мазохистском стиле его не только не пугала, но даже немного возбуждала. Ма Ке мог бы врать Чоу, но не себе: секс с Кларком был не всегда приятным, но определенно экстремальным и незабываемым.  
В клубе ничего не изменилось, как будто и не было той облавы полгода назад. Наоборот, кажется, стало даже более оживленно. Он хотел сказать об этом Кларку, но музыка была такой громкой, что любые слова тонули в ней. К удивлению Ма Ке Кларк увлек его не в “их” комнату для игр, а в переговорную. Там за столом их уже ждали Кин и люди, в которых Ма Ке с удивлением опознал боссов трех конкурирующих с бандой Ли группировок. Они обменялись вежливыми приветствиями.   
Хотя было общеизвестно, что эти люди враждовали, на самом деле всех их связывали давние деловые отношения, а сами банды по факту были своего рода филиалами одной организации с общими целями и интересами. Ма Ке давно подозревал об этом и сейчас, наконец, смог убедиться в правильности своих предположений.  
Кларк сел во главе стола, а Ма Ке занял свободный стул рядом с ним.  
Все молчали и чего-то ждали. Ма Ке чувствовал, что взгляды всех присутствующих так или иначе сходятся на нём и ощутил ещё больший дискомфорт. Он не верил, что Ли сольет его. Однако сама ситуация нервировала.  
Наконец, в дверях появились два дюжих парня из банды Кларка, которые буквально несли третьего. Сердце Ма Ке ухнуло куда-то вниз, когда он узнал в нём агента полиции, которому довольно долго удавалось оставаться незаметным работником кухни “Орхидеи”. С большим трудом, но ему удалось сохранить невозмутимое лицо, даже когда парня бросили рядом с ним.  
Кларк лениво обвел взглядом собравшихся:  
– Мы собрались здесь, чтобы пресечь все слухи о причастности моего человека к облаве на клуб и сдаче партии товара.  
– И как же вы намерены это сделать, Кларк? Против вашего… хм… человека слишком много фактов, – босс Ван с любопытством посмотрел на безмятежно улыбающегося босса Ли.  
Кларк указал на мужчину, которого его люди заставили встать на колени прямо напротив Ма Ке:  
– Эта крыса сливала информацию копам. Уже доказано, что именно он выкрал данные с камер накануне облавы. По этой причине, хотя мои люди и стерли все записи до того как накрыли серверную, часть данных попала в руки полиции. Я не снимаю с себя вины за утечку, но сейчас мы ужесточили контроль и подобное не повторится. Ущерб компенсирован. Нужные нам люди не пострадали.  
Босс Ван кивнул. Другие также теперь выглядели более расслабленными. Кларк продолжил.  
– Что касается моего человека, накануне, а также во время зачистки и обысков он неотлучно находился при мне.  
– Мы не имеем оснований сомневаться в ваших словах, глава Ли, – босс Лау была единственной женщиной среди собравшихся. Со свойственной ей бесцеремонностью она задала вопрос волновавший всех. – Без сомнения он не причастен к этому инциденту. Но это не объясняет откуда полиции стало известно о месте и времени передачи товара. Насколько мне известно тогда именно этот ваш человек курировал перехваченную поставку. И разве позднее он не был заявлен как свидетель со стороны обвинения в процессе против вас?  
Кларк кивнул.   
– На украденных записях была информация о поставке. Мы с моим человеком обсуждали это… в неформальной обстановке. Я был слишком самонадеян и не снялся с контракта, когда ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Всё случившееся моя вина и потери будут компенсированы втройне из моих личных активов.  
Ма Ке ошеломленно посмотрел на Кларка. Они никогда не обсуждали дела в клубе, тем более это дело. Кин предъявлял ему только за свидетельские показания в суде, а теперь по всему выходило, что Кларк знал, что именно он сдал поставку. Глупо было бы надеяться, что потянув нитку, не размотается клубок. От его легенды остались одни ошмётки. Неужели, даже зная правду, Кларк решил прикрыть грехи Ма Ке, взяв всю вину на себя?  
– Есть информация, что ваш человек не просто работал на полицию, а… сам является полицейским, – неожиданно для всех вступил молчавший до этого момента босс Ян.   
– Конечно, кому как не вам знать об прошлом Ма Ке, старейшина Ян, ведь вы сами до прихода в наш бизнес работали в полиции… 30 лет, я не ошибаюсь? – Кларк чуть поднял бровь, но Ма Ке видел, как сжалась его рука под столом. Напряжение буквально искрило.  
– Показываешь зубы, щенок, – одобрительно крякнув, босс Ян и поднял руки. – Ладно-ладно, есть люди, за которых стоит бороться. Защищаешь своего человека, понятно, но мы все ещё не услышали его самого? – взгляд почти бесцветных глаз переместился на Ма Ке. Тот почувствовал себя так как будто его вскрыли и вывалили внутренности на стол на всеобщее обозрение.  
– Верен ты главе Ли, мальчик? Готов ли убить за него?   
– Да, – что ещё оставалось ему сказать.  
Босс Ян долго смотрел в глаза Ма Ке, потом кивнул Кларку:  
– Пусть докажет.  
Ли осклабился, переглянулся с Кином и бросил охранникам, державшим пленника:   
– Поднимите его!   
Ма Ке в ужасе уставился на него, а потом на пистолет в руках Кларка. Тот низко склонился к уху Ма Ке и прошептал:  
– Его жена беременна, дочери пять. Убьешь быстро, не трону…   
Рукоять пистолета все ещё хранила тепло руки Кларка. Похоже все это время Ли сжимал оружие в руке. А теперь передал Ма Ке, чтобы тот убил за него.  
Ма Ке приставил дуло ко лбу полицейского, который даже не пытался умолять о пощаде. Его взгляд был остекленевшим и безразличным.   
– Стреляй! – приказал Кларк. И Ма Ке нажал на курок.  
Густая кровь брызнула на скатерть. Он почувствовал горячую влагу на щеках и поднял руку, чтобы стереть её. Его чуть не стошнило. Кровь была везде – на руках, на лице на одежде. Лица людей вокруг поплыли, превращаясь в гротескные маски.  
Кларк махнул рукой и труп быстро унесли. Ма Ке безучастно смотрел на свою руку красную от крови человека, которого он только что убил. Первая жизнь, которую он отнял. Через силу перевел взгляд на пистолет во второй руке. Кровь, везде кровь. Горло скрутил спазм, но он подавил его и ещё крепче сжал рукоятку оружия. В пистолете ещё есть пули.  
На самом деле он бы мог закончить это всё прямо сейчас. Ма Ке медленно поднял оружие и навел его на улыбающееся лицо Кларка. Тот даже не пытался защититься, только насмешливо приподнял бровь. Рука дрогнула, потом одним движением Ма Ке приложил дуло к виску и спустил курок. Ничего не произошло. Издевательский смех Кларка звучал в ушах.   
Пистолет выпал из руки. Ма Ке как безвольная кукла осел на стул. Он уткнулся лбом в пятно крови на столе и закрыл голову руками. Но издевательский смех все ещё звучал в ушах, даже когда Кларк перестал смеяться.  
Он слышал, что Кларк что-то говорит, но слова утонули в гуле крови, пульсирующей в ушах. 

Ма Ке очнулся уже дома, в их с Кларком кровати. Ли сидел рядом и держал его за руку. Обычно невыразительное в плане эмоций лицо выражало самое искреннее беспокойство. В какой-то момент Ма Ке показалось все, что случилось в “Черной Орхидее”, ему только приснилось.   
Память услужливо подбросила вереницу образов: вот Кларк с Кином тащат его в машину. Темный салон пропах кровью или это он сам. Его опять несут. Сильные руки так знакомо и быстро раздевают его. Горячая как кровь вода льется сверху на сжавшееся в позе эмбриона тело.И запах, этот запах, который кажется повсюду и навсегда въелся под кожу. И опять руки, которые тащат, бьют, мнут, гладят. Потом, кажется, пришел доктор и вколол ему что-то. Транквилизатор? И стало тихо, стерильно… хорошо.   
– Я… правда… убил… его… – слова давались с трудом.   
– Ты хорошо справился, – ладонь Кларка накрыла его лоб. Сознание все еще было слишком заторможено, тело не слушалось, но Ма Ке попытался сбросить руку Кларка. Не вышло. Он почувствовал, как вторая рука ублюдка, обхватывает его шею.  
– Ты же выучил урок, Ма Ке? – прошептал Кларк, чуть сжимая ладонь. Большой палец нежно погладил бившуюся под кожей сонную артерию.  
– Не…нена…вижу, – собрав все силы, глядя в блестящие каким-то сумасшедшим ликующим блеском глаза.  
Поцелуи Кларка всегда были больше похожи на укусы. Они не ласкали, но ранили. Как раскаленное тавро, которое снова и снова оставляло ожоги не на теле, но на душе. И принимая это наказание, Ма Ке мог лишь плотно смежить веки и твердить внутри себя: “ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу, я … тебя… ненавижу”.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Кому ты пишешь?  
> – Другу…  
> – И сколько ждёшь ответа?  
> – Три года.  
> – Если хочешь… пиши мне. Я буду всегда отвечать!

_Больше всего Чао ненавидел в Кларке этот холодный звериный оскал, который люди почему-то путали с улыбкой. Эта усмешка для ослепленного ревностью мужчины была как дразнящая красная тряпка для быка._   
_– Сотру её и засуну тебе в жопу, чертов выблядок! – взревел Чоу. – И тебе не поможет ни один адвокат, никто тебя не спасет! Ма Ке никогда не был твоим и не будет, псина безродная! Освобожу его от тебя именно я!_   
_Чоу Чао всё сильнее сжимал руки на мощной шее Ли, вжимая его в бетонный пол камеры. Он наседал, наваливаясь сверху, продолжал душить._   
_Хриплый смех, сорвался с посиневших губ Кларка Ли:_   
_– Такой… наивный идиот… думаешь…моя смерть… решит… что-то?_   
_Кларк даже не сопротивлялся, а его придушенный голос все продолжал звучать в ушах и… Чоу, дернувшись, открыл глаза._

   
Вязкая и душная темнота, что стояла в комнате, несмотря на начало октября, окутала его со всех сторон. Сердце стучало как бешеное, мокрые простыни и он, в одних трусах, с сумасшедшими глазами вглядывающийся в темноту. Во рту ощущался привкус крови. Очевидно, что сам прикусил губу, пока спал.   
– Сон? – он выдохнул, не понимая, что в нем сейчас больше облегчения или разочарования. После такого, про то, чтобы  лечь снова, можно забыть.   
Возвращаться на работу нельзя. Это он увидел сейчас как никогда четко. Не выдержит, не даст Ли дожить до суда. Вот только от самосуда над этой тварью не выиграет никто… ни Ма Ке, ни он сам, и даже то самое общество, которое они поклялись защищать. Самое паршивое, что эта ублюдочная тварь, этот упырь был прав. А он, Чоу Чао – действительно идиот, раз не увидел этого раньше. Как ни крути, единственным победителем при любом исходе будет Ли, а они уже проиграли.   
Их жизни разрушены, а Кларк Ли имеет все шансы стать героем нации и жертвой полицейского произвола. При таком раскладе ещё и памятник ему сваяют. А их жизни и будущее пойдут под хвост этому бешеному псу. Чоу от злости повторно прикусил губу изнутри, зашипев от злости и боли.   
Все дела, что курировал и крышевал Кларк вместе с остатками его банды быстренько передадут “нужному” человеку. Вот только заметит ли эту перемену Ма Ке? Успеет ли?   
Если с Кларком что-то случится во время содержания в следственном изоляторе, как быстро найдут где-нибудь на пустыре его неопознанный труп? Ещё один наркоман не рассчитал дозу, такое даже расследовать не будут.  
А сам Чоу Чао отправится на зону, как убийца национального героя, а не преступника. Да и хрен с ним всем, он бы сел пожизненно, даже прямо сейчас, если бы был уверен, что Ма Ке сможет жить нормальной жизнью. Хотя нет, не был Чоу Чао готов пожертвовать всем ради высшей цели и даже в мыслях не хотел допускать, что он и Ма Ке будут счастливы порознь.   
Зажмурившись, Чоу принял решение. Зажег в комнате свет и, достав дорожную сумку, стал собирать вещи. Когда сборы были закончены, остановился перед полкой, на которой стояло фото. Они вдвоем с Ма Ке, такие счастливые и наивные, юные выпускники полицейской академии, что считали себя способными сделать этот мир лучше и справедливее.   
Потерпи еще немного, я придумаю, как тебя вытащить из этой задницы. Просто если останусь… сейчас боюсь, что не выдержу и только все испорчу.   
Подхватив сумку, он вышел из квартиры. Было еще раннее утро, но Чоу, сев в автобус, направился не в сторону полицейского управления, а в порт.  
Устроить перевод в другой город оказалось достаточно легко. Уже на пароме, отходящем в сторону материка, Чоу набрал шефа. Тот спросонок долго ворчал и костерил Чао на чем свет стоит. Однако с доводами Чоу быстро согласился, обмолвившись, что это даже к лучшему, если в ближайшее время его не будет на городе. Ещё вчера сверху пришел сигнал попридержать его рвение, наложив дисциплинарное взыскание по результатам внутреннего расследования и из-за жалоб, полученных от поверенных тех самых «влиятельных людей».   
Чоу только хмыкнул и сплюнул, перегнувшись через перила. Он чувствовал себя почти Кассандрой. Ему ли не знать от каких уважаемых людей поступили жалобы и кому из них он наступил на «влиятельный хвост». На том и порешили. Шеф дал ему координаты, к кому обратиться на материке, пообещав оформить временный перевод, как дисциплинарное наказание. Чтоб и волки были сыты, и овцы целыми остались.   
– Когда все утрясется, недели через три-четыре сможешь вернуться.   
“Ну да, конечно, мне разрешат вернуться только, когда Ли выйдет на свободу”, – с горечью подумалось Чоу. Он смотрел на сияющий диск солнца, что все выше и выше поднимался над водной гладью, и внутри было очень темно и  холодно. 

А потом его закрутила работа. Материковые оказались толковыми ребятами, у которых было чему поучиться. Однако Чоу ни с кем близко не сходился, предпочитая полное погружение в работу. Только так можно было не вспоминать, не думать о том как там Ма Ке, не сходить с ума от ревности и черной злобы по отношению к Кларку Ли и не видеть больше кошмаров, в которых он убивает эту тварь… и потом видит мёртвые глаза любимого или еще хуже… его обвиняющий взгляд и молчаливую боль и тоску по этому ублюдку.   
Чоу изводил себя на тренировках по рукопашному бою и на стрельбище. Лез под пули, под ножи, раскатывал преступников по асфальту, в редких случаях получая лишь царапины и ссадины. Новые сослуживцы смотрели на него с уважением и даже какой-то опаской.   
– Да ты заговоренный, что ли? – интересовались его коллеги полушутя, с легким оттенком зависти к этому безбашенному парню. Брови на красивом лице Чао сходились и он отрывисто отвечал:  – У меня сильный ангел-хранитель.   
Про себя добавляя: «мой друг, мой брат, мой любимый, я знаю, что он оберегает меня с нашей первой встречи, пока я нужен ему, я не могу умереть». 

 _Двенадцать лет назад Чоу Чао переехал с родителями в новый город._  
Отца опять перевели по работе, и пришлось начинать учебный год в новой старшей школе. Из-за своего характера и излишне смазливой внешности друзей он заводить не умел, а вот от женской половины школы внимания было даже слишком много. На переменах он мечтал хоть куда-то спрятаться от этих стаек щебечущих девчонок-фанаток, что преследовали его по пятам. Самые уверенные в себе красавицы старших классов несли письма с предложением встречаться, подкидывали их в его шкафчик для обуви или в парту. Разумеется, это не нравилось почти большей части мужской половины класса. Чоу предчувствовал, что рано или поздно ему устроят “темную”, хотя драки и не боялся.  
В один из дней после седьмого урока он собирался пойти на тренировку, когда в районе заднего двора школы его окружила толпа разозленных одноклассников. Чоу спокойно спустил с плеча школьную сумку и усмехнулся.  
– Ты смотри-ка, не побежал, какой смелый!  
– Давай, начинай звать мамочку, красавчик!  
– Ещё лыбится, ты ж сволочь, сейчас я тебе эту улыбку в задницу заткну!  
Кто-то вытащил биту, кто-то обрезок трубы… Чоу нахмурился. Подобные ситуации повторялись из школы в школу, но до этого все разборки ограничивались рукопашным боем.  
– Эй! С каких это пор в моей школе забивают стрелку и забывают пригласить меня? – от резкого окрика, нападавшие пришли в небольшое замешательство.  
На заднем дворе с грохотом пиная перед собой пивную алюминиевую банку появился ещё один его одноклассник.  
Чоу Чао удивлённо смотрел на приближающегося к нему Ма Ке. Вид того выражал полные пофигизм: походка с ленцой, руки в карманах, во рту жвачка, в глазах такой холод, что Чоу поежился.  
– Но…босс Ке, тебя не было последние пару дней, а новенький совсем охренел!  
– Да он, гнида, никого не уважает…  
Толпа расступилась, пропуская лидера. Расстояние между ними стремительно сокращалось.  
– Хватит блеять! Реально, овцы! – сплюнул жвачку Ма Ке и, поравнявшись с Чоу Чао, развернулся лицом к одноклассникам.  
– Разомнемся? – почти не разжимая губ, спросил Ма Ке у Чоу. В его глазах проглядывал искренний интерес к парню, который понравился ему с первого взгляда. Не было в нём страха или фальши и чем-то он напомнил ему А Тина.  
– Почему нет? – пряча ошеломление от внезапного поворота ситуации, произнес Чао. Ма Ке оскалился в ослепительной улыбке и повернулся к замершей в нерешительности толпе.  
– Не, я ошибся. Вы не овцы, вы… псины, нюх потеряли! Кто вам позволил поднимать руку на моего брата? Я такого не прощаю!  
Выхватив обломок трубы у не ожидавшего такого поворота паренька, он нанес серию коротких и быстрых ударов. Толпа бросилась врассыпную. Получившие “ласку” от босса держась за ушибленные места и стонали. Остальные, побросав оружие, начали оправдываться, что они не знали, что новичок – брат босса Ке.  
– Кто его тронет, будет иметь дело со мной, это ясно? – труба с лязгом упала на землю.  
– Да, босс, – заблеяли такие смелые ещё пару минут назад парни.  
– Бери сумку, пошли отсюда, – теплая рука Ма Ке легла на плечо Чоу.  
С тех пор их практически всегда и везде видели вместе. Ма Ке стал первым и единственным другом Чоу, родственной душой, которая понимает и принимает его без лишних слов. Казалось между ними нет места тайнам, однако… было что-то, чего Чоу не понимал. Ма Ке регулярно, каждую неделю ходил на почту, отправляя кому-то то письма. Но тот или та, кому предназначались эти письма не отвечал. А Ма Ке ждал. Чоу слепым не был: он видел, как мрачнело лицо друга по утрам после проверки почтового ящика.  
Наконец, Чоу решился поднять эту тему. В один из пасмурных дней Ма Ке опять стоял перед пустым ящиком с совершенно потерянным видом.  
– Это не моё дело, конечно, но я всё равно спрошу. Кому ты пишешь? – не выдержал Чоу.  
Ма Ке поднял на него глаза, в которых плескалось целое море боли.  
– Другу, – ответ был короткий, который не располагал к продолжению диалога, но Чоу уже ввязался в бой и отступать не собирался.  
– И сколько ждёшь ответа?  
– Три года.  
Чоу с трудом проглотил комок, что встал в горле.  
– Если хочешь… пиши мне. Я буду всегда отвечать! – эти слова сами собой вырвались у Чоу. Ма Ке уткнулся ему в плечо и разрыдался. В небе загрохотало, и полил ливень.

Сейчас он загнал все эти воспоминания так глубоко, потому что помнить было невыносимо больно. И Чао боялся, что снова сорвется, и опять потеряет контроль. А на это он не имел никакого права. Он должен был держаться, ведь подсаженному на наркотики Ма Ке в десятки, в сотни раз тяжелее, чем ему. Жить в компании этих уродов, зависеть  от них. Чоу Чао убедил себя в  том, что просто обязан был сохранить разум ясным.   
И ему  это удавалось, ровно до того момента, пока он не увидел трансляцию из зала суда. Шоу, которое Кларк Ли устроил из своего освобождения.   
– Только пройдя через это испытание, я понял, что мое счастье все это время было рядом, и я больше не намерен делиться им с кем-то другим, – и снова эта довольная, лучащаяся превосходством улыбка из кошмаров.   
Внутри все умерло. Отвернувшись от экрана и встав из-за стола, Чао словно робот вышел из кабинета, провожаемый удивленными взглядами коллег.  
Дойдя до середины коридора, он достал телефон, набрал начальника.   
– Я возвращаюсь.   
На том конце была тишина, потом шеф вздохнул.   
 – Видел, значит.   
Теперь промолчал Чоу Чао.   
– Хорошо, сдавай там дела. Завтра с утра ко мне в кабинет зайдешь, оформим твою командировку.   
– Да, сэр.   
Убирая телефон , Чоу еле слышно произнес:  – Значит, делиться, не намерен? Да что ты знаешь о Ма Ке? Что ты знаешь о счастье? – его красивое лицо исказилось от злобы, и он быстрым шагом направился оформлять документы.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что о его возвращении никто кроме начальника не знал, едва сойдя с парома, Чао набрал номер одного из бывших однокурсников по академии. Тот согласился с радостью встретиться, но когда Чао озвучил свою просьбу, посмотрел на него как на буйно помешанного и стал открещиваться.  
– Давай сделаем так, словно я тебя не видел? Мы сколько лет не пересекались? Вот и желаю не видеть тебя еще столько же! Ты совсем охренел? Это же преступление! У меня легальный бизнес, ты что мне предлагаешь!  
Сяо Най недовольно запыхтел и махнул рукой, давая понять, что разговор закончен.   
– Легальный, говоришь? На все 100%? – Чоу Чао цокнул языком. – Как интересно. Знаешь, я тут на днях встречался с мистером Цзяном. Он сейчас у материковых в камере предварительного заключения сидит. Просил тебе привет передать. Горячий.   
Чао смерил бывшего сокурсника презрительным взглядом, тот сразу как-то скукожился, сник и Чао понял, что осталось всего лишь дожать.   
– Так вот к чему я веду, он столько интересного рассказать может о легальности твоего бизнеса. Я прямо даже не знаю, как мне поступить? Как считаешь, открывать мне дело о твоей причастности к хищению конфиденциальной информации и взломе банковских серверов в составе  группы? Хотя, в принципе, я даже не стану пачкаться и подводить тебя под статью, всего лишь сдам тебя тепленького нужным людям.   
Чоу встал и направился к двери.   
– Подожди! Дай мне время подумать!  
– Нет.   
– А-аааа!! А он точно молчать будет?  
– А вот это моя забота. Сделаешь работу, закрою глаза и дам возможность уехать из страны.   
Развернувшись, он добавил: – У тебя 12 часов. И не считай себя самым умным. Кинуть себя я не дам. Как только канал заработает, можешь паковать чемоданы и валить на все четыре стороны.  
Мышеловка готова, осталось только правильно разыграть карты, и он выловит крысу, а потом… “Потом мы вернемся к вопросу о том, кто из нас достоин счастья, Кларк Ли!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "К чёрту! Вы оба идите к чёрту!"

Едва войдя в здание управления, у лестницы на второй этаж, Чао столкнулся с заместителем Цангом. Тот в первую секунду подвис, уставившись на него, как на приведение, н быстро пришёл в себя и расцвел улыбкой, словно ему явился сам парящий дракон, а не проштрафившийся сотрудник, на которого месяц назад спускали собак все кому не лень.  
\- Не знал, что срок твоей ссылки уже закончился. Как там на континенте? Жарко приходилось? - похлопав Чоу по плечу, поинтересовался он.  
\- Такая же работа, как и здесь, - ответил Чоу. - Преступники везде пахнут одинаково.  
Цанг хохотнул и неожиданно выдвинул предложение, словно они давно были на дружеской ноге:  
\- А давай сегодня посидим, отметим твоё возвращение? Мужики только рады будут. Расскажешь о своих подвигах!  
\- Я не против, но, давай, в другой день. Сегодня у меня планы. Месяц с невестой не виделся...  
Глаза Цанга расширились:  
\- Только не говори, что такой красавчик как ты так быстро спекся и попал на крючок? Неужели, правда, женишься?!  
\- Ну, если она даст согласие.  
\- Вот так новость! Ты... да кто ж тебе откажет?  
\- Ты. К примеру, - хохотнул Чао, окидывая Цао преувеличенно-сальным взглядом с ног до головы. Тот на несколько секунд опешил, чем Чоу и воспользовался, чтобы сбежать от назойливого сослуживца. Обрывая возможное продолжение трёпа, он бросил: - Мне ещё отчёт писать о ссылке и шеф ждёт. И, обойдя зама, стал подниматься по лестнице, не скрывая язвительную ухмылку.  
\- А, ну да, давай, - закивал Цанг, глядя в спину Чоу. - На мальчишник то хоть позови!  
Чоу поднимаясь все выше по ступеням только рукой махнул.  
«Смотри-ка, чувство юмора появилось. Шутник» - Цанг нахмурился, провожая Чоу взглядом. Что-то новое, неожиданное в поведении Чао заставило его напрячься.  
У шефа Чао провел около получаса. Больше слушал чем говорил, вникал в новые дела, получал наводки на информаторов и только в конце спросил были какие то новости от Ли Цу. Так звали молодого мужчину, что еще до внедрения Ма Ке в банду Кларка Ли был устроен работником на кухню "Черной Орхидеи". Но шеф только отрицательно покачал головой и развел руками. А потом сказал, словно нехотя:  
\- Не вздумай искать с ним встреч. Я понимаю, что у тебя кипит…  
Чоу Чао едва заметно пожал плечами:  
\- Я не собирался этого делать.  
\- А ты сильно изменился за этот месяц, - произнес шеф, пристально посмотрев на Чоу.  
\- Надеюсь, в лучшую сторону, - лёгкая усмешка тронула губы, но глаза Чао не улыбались. Получив последние инструкции, он покинул кабинет, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
До обеда Чоу управился с отчётом и сдав его отправился вместо небольшой лапшичной по соседству в один из крупных ювелирных салонов города. Потом приобрел дорогие сигары и шампанское. Закончив с покупками, он собирался сделать ещё один заказ у цветочников, когда телефон завибрировал. Это был сигнал от Сяоная. Хакер сдержал обещание и выполнил условия сделки, даже на несколько часов раньше назначенного срока. Защищённый канал резервного копирования данных сервера их управления был создан.  
"Ну вот, теперь начнется настоящая охота". В темных глазах Чоу промелькнуло удовлетворение. «Ловись, рыбка большая и очень большая».  
Отправив пустое сообщение - ответный сигнал, Чоу отпустил одногруппника с миром. Теперь настало время для реализации второго, но далеко не последнего пункта его плана. Чао вызвал курьера из службы доставки и отдал мужчине заранее приготовленную записку, поручив купить самый роскошный букет из розовых хризантем и все вместе вручить ассистенту городского прокурора.  
После этого вернулся на работу и с самым скучающим видом уселся просматривать сегодняшнюю сводку происшествий. Когда до конца рабочего дня оставались всего каких-то два часа и вот-вот ему должна была позвонить Мейли, поступил сигнал об обнаружении трупа неизвестного мужчины на пустыре. Огнестрел, но руки исколоты, скорее всего, наркоман. Эта территория, где нашли труп, принадлежала разорившейся и заброшенной обувной фабрике, от цехов и складских помещений остались полуразрушенные руины. Тело обнаружили подростки.  
Неприятно кольнуло в груди. Этот месяц он совсем ничего не знал о судьбе Ма Ке. Не раз ему снились сны, как он находит его труп и начинались они всегда именно так. Разум твердил, что этот труп точно не Ма Ке, но водоворот подсознательных страхов мешал сосредоточиться.  
\- Вот неймется этим малолеткам, что их тянет во всякие дыры. Только приключения на задницу себе находят и очередной висяк на голову, - поднялось бурчание в кабинете, - Нет, чтоб учиться нормально.  
\- Я съезжу, - поднимаясь из-за стола, сказал Чоу. Коллеги с удивлением посмотрели, на него.  
\- Там же нет никаких признаков, что это наш клиент, - с удивлением произнес толстяк Юн, - ты чего, Чао?  
\- Оставь его в покое, пусть роет. Малыш Чао соскучился за работой. А может и на тестя впечатление произвести хочет, - произнес заглянувший в дверь Цанг.  
\- Тестя? Так, мы не поняли, ты что, женишься? - гул голосов в кабинете стал в разы громче.  
Чао быстро зыркнул на Цанга, но переведя взгляд на сослуживцев расслабленно ухмыльнувшись, произнёс:  
\- Вы бы работали так, как мечтаете на моей свадьбе погулять. Узнаете, получив приглашения.  
Уже стоя у самых дверей, рядом с Цангом он сказал ему:  
\- У тебя даже вода в заднице не задержится. Но уж раз растрепал всем, составишь список с именами подруг всех наших парней, чтобы мы красиво оформили пригласительные на церемонию. Вернусь – заберу.  
И вернув утреннее фамильярное похлопывание по плечу прифигевшему Цангу, вышел в коридор.  
\- Ну ты хам. Я все-таки твой начальник! – злобное шипение за спиной вызвало только удовлетворенную улыбку на губах Чоу Чао .  
«Ага, конечно… давай-давай, бесись. Будешь ещё кофе мне приносить и мусор выбрасывать».

Приехав на место Чоу Чао подошел к телу прикрытому простыней. Решительно сдернув белую ткань, он на какую-то долю секунды застыл. На лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, только пальцы сжимавшие край простыни сжались сильнее.  
Голова убитого была разворочена, Чоу Чао сразу опознал Ли Цу.  
«Ну вот и свиделись», - к его стыду он испытал облегчение и только потом сожаление. Ли Цу был его глазами в стане врага, но теперь он был слеп. Чоу сбросил оцепенение и повернулся к заполнявшему документы судмедэксперту.  
\- Сотрудник спецотдела по борьбе с наркотиками, капитан Чоу Чао, - представился он, предъявив удостоверение. - Могу я узнать приблизительное время смерти?  
\- Ориентировочно около 12 часов назад. Более точно смогу сказать только после вскрытия.  
«Я в это время был уже в городе, «обрабатывал» Сяоная. И о моем возвращении знал только шеф».  
\- Возможно, что погибший проходит по одному из наших дел. Я пришлю вам официальный запрос.  
\- Да без проблем, - судмедэксперт вновь уткнулся в бумаги и потом полез в свой чемоданчик за пинцетом и пробирками. Чоу Чао поднялся и встретился взглядом со старлеем из убойного отдела.  
\- Вы его знали. Кто он?  
Чоу Чао рассмеялся:  
\- Я похож на ясновидящего? Или, думаете, знаю любого наркомана в лицо? Впрочем, в теперешнем состоянии, вряд ли это можно назвать лицом.  
Однако кажется парень ему не поверил и открыл рот, чтобы задать новый вопрос. Очень вовремя зазвонил телефон Чоу Чао. «Наконец-то! Что-то она долго злилась, наверное. Но, дорогая, как же ты вовремя!»  
\- Прошу прощения, мне нужно ответить на звонок, - вслух произнес Чао и, отвернувшись от трупа и старшего лейтенанта, отошел на несколько шагов.  
\- МэйЛи, я вернулся... Прости меня, я ведь просто безумно скучал. Хотел заехать сразу, но сейчас на вызове... Ты сердишься?.. Я, правда, не мог позвонить тебе раньше. И вернуться тоже.... Да, конечно, только сегодня ночью... Нет-нет, уже свободен... Что твои родители делают сегодня вечером? Они дома?.. Нет-нет… я хочу пригласить твою семью на ужин... Буду ждать вас в ресторане "Феликс", сегодня.  
Он улыбнулся и выключил телефон, все шло по плану.  
Через пару часов, на фоне шикарной панорамы открывающейся с высоты 26 этажа отеля "Пенисьюла" на мерцающий залив, молодой офицер с букетом золотистых хризантем попросил у родителей МэйЛи руки их драгоценной дочери. Кольцо с двумя ослепительными брильянтами украсило изящную руку зардевшейся от счастья девушки, а её глаза сияли счастьем ярче любых бриллиантов.  
В течении ужина молодая пара определилась с датой свадьбы. Будущая свекровь всполошилась что нужно сначала организовать помолвку и потом на свадьбу должны быть приглашены все родственники и важные люди, а на это нужно время... Будущий зять заверил, что спешить некуда, и он по максимуму возьмет подготовку на себя.  
Здесь подал голос, молчавший до сих пор, тесть.  
\- Не думаю, что с твоей должностью ты сможешь быть настолько свободен, сынок… За твои заслуги тебе пора бы получить звание майора.  
Ещё месяц назад Чоу бы сказал, что это слишком рано для него и он хочет добиться всего сам, в не через протекцию новых родственников. Но этот новый Чоу Чао только благодарно улыбнулся и кивнул, принимая "подарок" будущего "тестя".  
Если он что-то и понял, так это то, что честно Кларка на его поле ему не переиграть. И теперь Чоу собирался бороться с ним всеми доступными ему средствами. Ради того, чтобы вернуть Ма Ке он был готов поступиться принципами, честью и совестью.

Солнце отбрасывало затейливые тени на его лицо, просвечивая сквозь ветви дерева, под которым так хорошо было прятаться в этот удушающий полдень. Самое время потягивать ледяной гранатовый сок и лениво сёрфить по просторам сети. Ма Ке закрыл вкладку с последними новостями, блаженно откинулся на шезлонге, расслабился и закрыл глаза. Ещё один бесполезный день у бассейна. Его уже начинало тошнить от праздного времяпровождения, на которого его обрек Кларк. А чего он ждал от Ли? Цепи, сырой подвал, голод, пытки? Ма Ке фыркнул.  
Нет, Кларк умел быть оригинальным, и этого у него было не отнять. Ма Ке не мог даже пожаловаться, что его жизнь стала похожа на унылое существование райской птички в золотой клетке, ведь Кларк разрешал ему иногда размять крылья. Ма Ке мог почти беспрепятственно выходить из дома, посещать магазины, клубы и рестораны, безлимитно тратя деньги Ли. Конечно, всегда за его спиной было как минимум два охранника, а на руке не снимаемый браслет-камера, который отслеживал его нахождение, где бы он ни был. Полная иллюзия свободы, в которую так легко было бы поверить. Полная иллюзия доверия, которого не было и в помине.  
Погруженный в свои мысли Ма Ке заметил Кларка, лишь когда тот забрал у него из рук пустой стакан из под сока и всучил круглый стакан, полный сверкающих квадратных ледяных кубиков и янтарной жидкости.  
Кларк Ли любил мягкий и дымный аромат виски "Macallan". Хотя Ма Ке не разделял это его увлечение, но вечером под сигару, как аперитив к хорошему сексу... Но сейчас было слишком рано для такого крепкого алкоголя. Бокал был обжигающе холодный, почти как взгляд Ли. Ма Ке поспешно принял сидящее положение и вопросительно посмотрел на выглядящего подозрительно расслабленным Кларка.  
\- Не рано ли для виски? -спросил он. Кларк не спешил отвечать ему. Он стоял прислонившись к дереву и внимательно разглядывал лицо Ма Ке, иногда пригубляя свой бокал. Ма Ке не стал настаивать и тоже сделал глоток. Хотя он отвел взгляд первым, но все ещё чувствовал, что Ли продолжает на него пялиться. "Да что опять не так", - подумал он, но не пытался снова заговорить. Наконец, краем глаза заметил движение и на его ноги упал красный конверт.  
Ма Ке поднял глаза на Кларка и спросил:  
\- Что это?  
Опять молчание и этот испытующий взгляд. Конверт был вскрыт, а это значит Ли уже знал что там внутри. Ма Ке пожал плечами и достал приглашение на свадьбу. Простое, элегантное, без лишних украшений и блесток... Рука дрогнула, сердце пропустило удар, а потом забилось быстро и сильно, казалось выпрыгивая из груди. Каким-то чудом ему удалось сохранить на лице рассеянную улыбку.  
\- Э... мой друг, мы с детства... уже после того как я переехал... - он выдыхал слова, но мысли и чувства сейчас были подобны урагану. Если бы у него было время прийти в себя и взять их под контроль. Но Кларк ждал ответа уже сейчас.  
\- Он женится и хочет, чтобы я пришёл... - Ма Ке всё ещё не верил, но сейчас... Разве так не было лучше? Так почему же так чертовски мучительно... больно? - Если ты против, я не пойду.  
\- Почему же? Мы пойдем.  
Это "мы" упало тяжелым камнем, глыбой, которая чуть не разбила его самообладание в мелкую крошку.  
\- Но он же... полицейский... - вряд ли для Кларка это был секрет. - Приглашение на одного человека. И... мы давно уже идем разными дорогами... я не пойду... - Ма Ке замолк, когда Кларк достал из папки и бросил на стол второй красный конверт, на котором все тем же каллиграфическим почерком было выведено "Кларк Ли".  
\- Твой друг знает свое место. И не так глуп, как я думал. Мы пойдем.  
Сказав это, Кларк просто развернулся и ушёл. Ма Ке оцепенело смотрел ем вслед, а потом яростно бросил чуть пригубленный бокал. На мгновение виски окрасили воду в ржавый цвет, осколки посыпались на дно бассейна.  
\- К чёрту! Вы оба идите к чёрту! - выкрикнул Ма Ке в ярости. Сейчас он не знал кого хотел убить больше - Кларка или Чоу.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я прощу твоего друга один раз. Пока не создает проблем, будет жить.

Внешне в отделе по борьбе с наркотиками ничего не изменилось, со стороны даже казалось, что их команда стала еще более сплочённой. Сослуживцы буквально готовы на руках носить Чоу Чао за периодически заказываемую жратву и пиво, оплачиваемую из его кармана, но мало кто замечал, как нервничал и дергался Цанг. А дергаться ему было от чего. Несмотря на более высокое звание Цанга и принадлежность к старшему офицерскому составу, этот наглец совершенно не проявлял почтения. А уж когда Чоу с ехидной физиономией потребовал у него обещанный список гостей на свадьбу, Цангу пришлось сдерживать зубовный скрежет, чтобы не разорвать заготовленный лист и не швырнуть скомканные ошметки в лицо наглецу. Сдерживало от неосмотрительных действий только его скорое родство с одной из самых влиятельных семей округа. Но Цанг не был бы собой, если бы не лелеял планы подставить Чао и добиться, если не позорного увольнения, то хотя бы понижения в должности. Для этого он уже даже подготовил пару ловушек и даже использовал свои подвязки в криминальном мире, но его ждало горькое разочарование. Словно заговоренный Чао всякий раз выходил из воды сухим. Цанг начинал беситься, справедливо считая, что подобную везучесть нельзя списать на случайную удачу.   
«Может, киллера нанять, чтобы уже вытащить эту занозу из задницы»,. - эта мысль всё чаще посещала его. И последней каплей, что заставила потерять сдержанность и осторожность, стала просочившаяся информация, что из Министерства Общественной Безопасности пришла директива относительно Чоу Чао о направлении молодого перспективного сотрудника на внеочередные спецкурсы переподготовки и повышения квалификации. В переводе на общепонятный любому офицеру полиции язык это означало скорое повышение в должности. Так как Чоу уже в отделе был третьим по должности, Цанг не мог не задуматься, а уж не на его ли позицию метит ушлый выскочка.  
В этот момент он решился и сделал то, что в иной ситуации не сделал бы ни при каких обстоятельствах: позвонил напрямую Кларку Ли.  
\- Господин Ли, прошу прощения если побеспокоил... - начал он, но его прервали.  
\- Офицер Крыса, надеюсь у тебя была важная причина, чтобы заставить меня слушать твой голос? - этот тягучий полный уничижающей насмешки баритон Цанг ненавидел почти также сильно, как голос Чао. Однако вынужден был сжать зубы и лебезить перед одним хищником, чтобы стравить его с другим.   
\- Это.... на самом деле я хотел бы просить об услуге.  
На том конце провода раздался смешок. Потом тягучее:  
\- Интересно...  
Ободренный Цанг продолжил:  
\- Помните того офицера, который особенно усердствовал по вашему делу? Я даже удивлен, что после того, как в камере он вас... эм... ударил, вы всё ещё позволили ему жить.   
На другом конце было молчание. Возможно Ли вспоминал, как Цанг оттаскивал озверевшего Чоу от скованного по рукам и ногам Кларка Ли. Странное, что после такого ему ещё и приходится просить о его устранении.  
\- Возможно, вы просто забыли... Так много дел, я понимаю... Но Чоу Чао вернулся с материка и сейчас слишком быстро двигается по карьере. Он очень хитер, даже смог втереться в доверие к господину Шень и женится на его дочери. Если такой человек станет начальником управления и войдет в наш бизнес, в будущем возможно...  
\- Хочешь убрать его моими руками, пока он тебя не подвинул с места начальника? - только люди, которые не знали Кларка, могли бы решить, что им можно легко манипулировать.   
\- Я забочусь исключительно о вашей безопасности, господин, - Цанг почувствовал неладное, но всё ещё надеялся добиться своего. - Чао создает проблемы тем, кто нужен вам. Такой мудрый человек как вы, конечно, избавится от проблемы раньше, чем она возникнет  
\- А ты не переоцениваешь себя?  
\- Но...вы же должны заботиться о своих людях, господин...  
\- Я должен... тебе? - язвительный смех заставил душу Цанга уйти в пятки. - Сяо Шень и Кин Чен поручились за этого человека и мне этого достаточно. Что касается того, что было между мной и этим полицейским в камере... Ты бы меньше болтал об этом, а то я могу и ускорить взлёт зятя господина Шеня...  
\- Прошу прощения господин, я уже забыл об этом и никогда не вспомню впредь. Я был неправ. Простите...   
Короткие гудки прервали его мольбы. Цанг сжал зубы. Ему было очень страшно. Конечно, вряд ли Кларк на самом деле избавится от него прямо сейчас, ведь он его единственный информатор в управлении по борьбе с наркотиками. С другой стороны, кто знает, может, Ли уже договорился в этим ушлым Чоу Чао? Теперь надо быть вдвойне осторожным, чтобы не оказаться разорванным этими двумя волками. Что касается перенесенного унижения, в конце концов, Ли платил ему достаточно, чтобы он засунул в задницу гордость.

Ма Ке оторвался от стены и сделал шаг назад, надеясь уйти незамеченным.  
\- Всё слышал? - голос Кларка не нёс в себе никаких эмоций, но это само по себе заставило Ма Ке осторожнее выбирать слова и интонации.  
\- У тебя информатор в полиции?  
\- Конечно, иначе как бы я так быстро нашёл твою норку, полевка, - как всегда сложно было понять шутит Ли или серьезен. - Это всё, что тебе интересно?  
Ма Ке пожал плечами.   
\- Да. А что ещё?  
\- Чоу Чао?...   
Ма Ке чувствовал как кровь отхлынула от лица. Он не слышал, с кем говорит Кларк, понял лишь, что кажется крысой был начальник какого-то из полицейских департаментов. Теперь, вспомнив контекст разговора, Ма Ке почувствовал как его тело покрывает липкий пот. К счастью ему удалось сохранить самообладание и даже приподнять бровь, изобразив на лице недоумение.  
\- Что с ним не так?  
\- Кин рассказал мне, что вы вместе учились и работали... дружили?  
Нет, надо было быть полным дураком, чтобы не понять, что Кларк толкает его на раскалённые угли.   
\- Дружили... Но когда Чоу узнал, что мне нравятся мужчины... он оказался гомофобом... - теперь побольше обиды в голосе. - Он принимал мою помощь, когда дело касалось работы, но наши пути давно разошлись.   
\- Значит, его жизнь для тебя не важна?  
Вот она эта точка. Тут главное не пережать, но и недожимать нельзя.  
\- А жизнь Кина важна для тебя?  
Кларк кивнул, принимая его ответ.  
\- Я прощу твоего друга один раз. Пока не создает проблем, будет жить. Захочет работать на меня, не обделю. Но...  
Ма Ке знал, что Кларк хочет услышать и сказал это:  
\- Я всегда буду честен с тобой.

Чоу Чао по ночам отслеживал информацию, что стекалась на его компьютер, анализировал и делал выводы. Он заметил странные несоответствия в архивных файлах, некоторые из которых были просто удалены, другие же были заменены пустышками. Возможно, он бы даже не заметил подобных «косметических» зачисток, если бы не смерть Ли Цу. Полгода назад, когда он послал официальный запрос, и убойный отдел прислал ответ тем же вечером на почту, Чоу не смог сразу просмотреть данные.   
Каково же было его удивление, когда на следующий день он увидел, что в базе данных и официальной почте их управления пропал не только ответ на его запрос по трупу Ли Цу от судмедэкспертизы, но и сам запрос. У Чао пересохло в горле. Тогда он вошел в архивную базу и со злостью шарахнул ладонью по столешнице. Личное дело сотрудника полиции Ли Цу было уничтожено. Словно этого человека просто не существовало, и он никогда не работал в их организации.   
Захотелось… разнести все управление к чертовой матери!! Тот, кому доверял как себе, неужели он - «крыса»?! Что ему мешает так же поступить с Ма Ке?   
Теперь он каждый день проверял данные на соответствие и хотя Ма Ке всё ещё числился в базе как агент, слишком часто происходили утечки.  
С каждым днем надежды становилось все меньше, а злость и тревожность Чоу усиливались. Зная методы ведения дел Кларком и его людьми, Чоу Чао смог создать себе нужный имидж и выработать безупречную линию поведения. Но с тем, что его босс оказался продажной крысой, смириться и до конца не смог для себя принять этот факт. Пока он все тянул резину продолжая за ним наблюдать. Так же скребло на душе от операции "помолвка", с которой, впрочем, он справился блестяще.

Чоу Чао пришлось пригласить родителей, чтобы не выглядеть в глазах будущей родни жены сиротой. Родители не возражали против брака своего единственного отпрыска. Увидев будущую жену сына в живую, мама Чоу пришла в полный восторг.   
\- Прекрасный выбор, - шептала на ухо сына мама, - я уже думала, что с этой твоей работой я никогда не дождусь внуков! Какая воспитанная и милая девушка. Она идеальная партия для тебя!   
«Прости, мам, но внуков ты не дождешься. Не в этой жизни».   
Вслух он этого конечно не сказал и только чмокнул мать в щеку.   
\- Пойдемте, я вас представлю родителям МэйЛи, - сын взял под руки отца и мать, направившись к накрытым столам. 

Вообще свадебные хлопоты отнимали очень много времени, а Чоу приходилось еще посещать специальную переподготовку и готовиться к сдаче обязательного экзамена по профессиональному соответствию, чтобы быть получить чин и перейти в старший офицерский состав.   
Незаметно пролетело полгода. Приближалась согласованная с астрологом дата свадьбы.   
Чао взлохматил волосы и, выдохнув ,потянулся к телефону, но тот завибрировал первым. Звонила МэйЛи.   
Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Чао ответил на звонок.   
\- Да, милая. Ну чем, занимаюсь: работаю, готовлюсь к экзамену, немного выпал из учебы и.. Примерка сегодня? Ох, я совершенно забыл. Да-да, сейчас за тобой заеду, хорошо.   
Они выбрали европейскую церемонию, и на сегодня были назначены примерка и выбор свадебных нарядов жениха и невесты. Скрипя зубами от досады, Чоу Чао выключил компьютер, худшего времени для подобной чепухи надо было еще поискать.   
Через сорок минут они вдвоем с Мэйли вошли в салон-магазин. Их сразу окружила стайка услужливых продавцов. Мэйли убежала на женскую половину салона, где все ослепительно сияло белоснежными кружевами и камнями Сваровски.   
Чоу Чао же уставился застывшим взглядом на ряды вешалок с кучей дорогих и изысканных костюмов. Смотрел и ничего не видел перед собой от отчаяния. Ведь если его предположения верны – это шеф крышует Кларка Ли, и значит, не сегодня, так завтра из базы может исчезнуть файл с данными Ма Ке. Он только бессильно сжал кулаки и сквозь зубы процедил отказ на предложенную помощь в подборе костюма от менеджера салона.   
\- О, господин, почему вы не предупредили о своем приезде. Мы бы...  
\- Не нужно, просто принесите те вещи, которые я заказал в мою примерочную.   
Чоу поднял голову, всё ещё не веря.   
\- Но сейчас она занята, - в голосе менеджера звучало отчаяние.   
\- Ничего, есть множество других...   
Это без сомнения был Ма Ке. Сияющий здоровьем, ослепительно улыбающийся, одетый с иголочки и совершенно не похожий на ту тень, которой он запомнил его в последнюю встречу. Его любимый Ма Ке упал в кресло напротив Чоу и подмигнул ему:   
\- Не правда ли?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Признайся уже, что пришел сорвать мою свадьбу!"

Буря эмоций пронеслась в голове Чоу: одновременно радость и удивление, досада и… счастье.   
«Живой… ну почему такой идиот?! Как же я скучал!»   
Внешне Чао почти не изменился в лице, всем видом демонстрируя, что они не знакомы. Склонив голову набок, он с трудом отвел взгляд от сияющего улыбкой Ке, который безумно манил к себе, превращая хваленую выдержку и самоконтроль в труху.   
Посмотрев на рассыпающегося в извинениях менеджера, что был готов съесть собственный галстук, полицейский только усмехнулся.   
\- Я уступаю.   
Прерывая поток возражений про предварительную договоренность и аргументацию менеджера: "господин Чоу - будущий зять господина Шень и тоже важная персона для нас», Чао не терпящим возражений голосом произнес:   
\- Раз так, то не тратьте мое время и отнесите вещи для этого господина в мою примерочную. И раз уж так получилось, что мы задержимся, подготовьте для моей невесты свежесваренный кофе и имбирные пирожные из кондитерской в соседнем квартале. Мы же не хотим, чтобы мисс Шень расстроилась из-за возникшей накладки? Удовлетворите любой ее каприз, окажите повышенное внимание, иначе репутация вашего заведения может сильно пострадать.   
\- О, понимаю… господин Чоу, может и вам что-нибудь принести? – менеджер в ужасе сглотнул и согнулся в три погибели в поклоне.   
«Смазку и презервативы», - подумал Чоу, не в силах отвести взгляд от шеи лениво откинувшегося в кресле Ма Ке.   
"Только бы не сорваться и не наброситься на него прямо здесь!" - он резко отвернулся и провел рукой по светло-голубому костюму.   
– Вы все еще здесь?   
Разогнав весь персонал, Чао нетерпеливо прикусил губу. Пальцы дрожали, как у малолетки. Заставь его кто сейчас стрелять – лучший стрелок курса точно бы промазал десять из десяти. Наконец, один из сотрудников перенес кучу барахла в примерочную и, поймав злобный взгляд Чоу, поспешно ретировался.   
Чоу посмотрел на Ма Ке, который за всё это время не произнес ни слова, делая вид, что изучает потолок салона. Также как и Чоу его выдавали пальцы, нервно сжавшиеся на подлокотниках. У Чоу дыхание сбилось. Больше не в силах сдерживаться, он одним рывком ухватил Ма за руку и потянул за собой. Тот не сопротивлялся, покорно следуя за ним, что ещё больше распалило. Чоу буквально втолкнул его в примерочную, припечатав к стене.   
Закрыл ли он дверь сам или она закрылась сама, Чоу уже не помнил. Его накрыло так, что он не видел ничего вокруг. В этот момент были только их руки, их губы, сумасшедшая жажда друг друга. Дикий коктейль из страсти, тоски и злости. Мейли примеряла свадебное платье буквально в десятке метров от них, персонал опасливо заглядывал в гостевой зал и в любой момент могла появиться охрана Ма Ке. Но всё это только подогревало их, придавая лихорадочному соитию особый кровавый привкус балансирования на грани ножа.   
\- Откуда ты здесь? Не говори про совпадение. Не поверю! – Чоу сдёрнул с плеч любимого куртку прижался губами к его смуглой шее, совершенно дурея от аромата кожи. Ему хотелось как вампиру впиться зубами, оставляя следы, которые невозможно было бы стереть пару недель. Но он не может и не имеет права, поэтому просто ласкал губами и языком чувствительное местечко за ухом. - Я…с ума сходил. Знал, что ты не можешь умереть так, но... боялся… что не увижу тебя больше...   
Чоу выдохнул и обхватил голову Ма Ке, чуть отстраняя его так, чтобы их взгляды скрестились. В глазах Ма Ке был тот же дикий и яростный огонь.   
\- Я же сказал, что найду тебя... Я же говорил, что Кл... - Чоу вспыхнул и выдохнув: Вот чёрт! - Просто заткнул рот Ма Ке яростным поцелуем, прежде чем тот мог бы произнести имя соперника.   
Ладони Чао изучающе скользили по бедрам и ягодицам Ке. Судя по состоянию тела, Ма Ке удалось справиться если не с зависимостью, то с её последствиями. Кожа сияла здоровьем и мышечный рельеф был идеальным, даже лучше, чем в Академии, где они ежедневно впахивали на тренажёрах. Без сомнения это тело холили и лелеяли, одевали в дорогие шмотки, катали на дорогих машинах и обедали в не менее дорогих ресторанах. Руки Чоу жадно смяли неподатливую плоть. Внутри у него боролись два совершенно противоречивых чувства, и ревность побеждала радость. Почему, пока Чоу мучился от неопределенности, не спал ночами, ища выход для них обоих из этой ловушки, Ма Ке наслаждался жизнью рядом с Кларком Ли? Да, было радостно видеть его живым и здоровым, но почему именно рядом с Кларком он так расцвёл? "Моя же любовь превратила его в бесплотный призрак".   
Чоу попытался сорвать с Ма Ке одежду, но руки с игривой усмешкой просто перехватили и сжали так, что он сам почувствовал боль.   
\- Не перебивай, - шикнул Ма Ке, когда Чао попытался выразить протест. - Остановись хотя бы на минуту! Я очень хочу тебя, но у нас нет времени. Мой поводок слишком короткий, и люди Кларка могут появиться в любую минуту. Ма Ке отпустил Чоу и показал не снимаемый браслет с маячком. - Они найдут меня очень быстро! Кларк он верит мне, но...   
До лютого бешенства, до белых мух в глазах Чоу нервировал такой невиданно щедрый «кредит доверия» Кларка по отношению к Ма Ке. Его гнев и его неутоленное желание, его любовь и его ревность, все его оголенные чувства. Даже если через пять минут сюда ворвутся люди Кларка и пристрелят его, Чоу не собирался останавливаться. Он расстегнул ширинку любовнику, запустил ладонь, обхватывая жадно, собственнически, сделал несколько нетерпеливых движений рукой, вдыхая стон, слетевший с припухших губ.   
– Любит тебя? Лучше чем я? Больше чем я? - как в горячечном бреду бормотал, усиливая давление и амплитуду. Ма Ке заледенел, но Чоу продолжал его стимулировать, выдыхая в ухо: – Я идиот… ревнивый идиот... нет права предъявлять тебе... Но я так хочу... хочу чтобы ты был... только со мной. Ке, я так скучал... я так скучал... - спустя несколько бесконечных мгновений он чувствовал легкий, почти невесомый поцелуй в висок и ответное "я тоже" было смыто новой яростной волной поцелуев и все более смелых ласк. По спине Ма Ке пробежала дрожь удовольствия, и вот уже он сам навалился на Чао, отбрасывая его назад, все силой своего тренированного тела прижимая к задней стене примерочной. Треснула ткань, пуговица отскочила от пола, когда рубашка жениха была сорвана в считанные секунды.   
\- Тьфу ты черт, всегда был пижоном, что это за пряжка?! - выдохнул Ма Ке, срывая ремень. Теперь его поцелуи были даже более безжалостны, чем у Чоу Чао, ведь ему не нужно было сдерживаться. Эти умелые губы и руки были везде и Чоу даже не понял как вышло, что рубашка, штаны и белье уже валяются на полу, а он прижатый к шероховатой стене примерочной давит рвущиеся из горла стоны. Глаза у Ма Ке были бешеные, но сам он был ещё почти полностью одет, и это Чоу совсем не устраивало. Он потянулся, чтобы помочь любовнику раздеться. Ма Ке не мешал ему снимать с него одежду. Просто закрыл глаза и закусил губу, но его ресницы дрожали так, что хотелось поцеловать их.   
Наконец, препятствие было устранено. Ма Ке развернулся спиной к Чоу и оперся руками на внутреннюю самую устойчивую стенку кабинки.   
\- Постарайся не оставлять следов, – прошептал и выгнулся навстречу первому же толчку так, что Чоу сразу вошёл полностью. Они оба замерли на вдохе, приноравливаясь к друг другу. Первым начал двигаться Ма Ке. Плавно, подстраиваясь под ритм задаваемый Чоу, но при этом с каждым рывком увеличивая силу и скорость проникновения. Выровняв судорожное дыхание, Ма Ке выдохнул:   
\- Тебя заказали… - движение прекратилось. Пальцы, что удерживали тело Ма Ке до этого достаточно крепко, но мягко, стали каменными. А потом Чоу вошел в его тело так сильно и резко, что голова Ма Ке ударилась о стенку.  
\- Кто? - судорожный вдох-выдох.  
\- Из нашего отдела... Ооох... Крыса твой... - опять толчок больше похожий на удар. Всхлип, стон больше похожий на рыдание. Пальцы Ма Ке побелели, но он смог закончить... - твой начальник...   
Чоу озверел. Теперь его движения были отрывистыми и безжалостно резкими, а руки причиняли боль.   
\- Чао, - выдохнул Ке, пытаясь сохранить остатки самообладания. Эта жестокость, она заводила его даже больше, чем нежные поцелуи, но кто-то из них должен был сохранить остатки разума. - Чоу, следы останутся... Чоу!.. - кажется его услышали. Пальцы разжались и рывки замедлились.   
\- Кларк отказал... его отношение к тебе... изменилось... не знаю... почему... может... - чувствуя, как угасает желание Чао, Ма Ке развратно двинул бедрами, заставляя того снова сойти с ума от страсти и злости.   
\- Плевать хотел я… на отношение...этого выблядка... главное... чтобы твое… отношение ...не поменялось, - полу простонал – полу прошептал полицейский, продолжая погружаться в обжигающую тесноту любовника.  
  
Когда они оба обессиленные лежали в ворохе одежды, Чоу выругался, чувствуя как ему в задницу впилась та самая пряжка от ремня, которая так не устроила Ма Ке. Ремень был подарком МейЛи, и Чоу он даже нравился, но теперь эта вещь всегда будет ассоциироваться с этим сумасшествием. Он поймал взгляд Ма Ке и улыбнулся ему:  
\- Признайся уже, что пришел сорвать мою свадьбу!  
\- Вот ещё. Это просто работа... что не сделаешь ради страны... - пропел Ма Ке, состроив патетическо-возвышенную гримасу "патриот на параде отдает честь лидеру Мао".   
\- Ревнивец! - Чао прихватил зубами мочку его уха и услышал тихое хрюканье, Ма Ке давил смех.   
\- Эй! Кто кого украл!   
\- А разве нет?  
\- Ладно-ладно! - Ма Ке приложил палец ко лбу Чоу: - Следуйте за мной, господин Чоу, и никто не пострадает! И не женись, ладно?   
\- Я... - Чоу не знал, как далеко ему придется зайти в своей игре. Если сдать сейчас Ке все карты, будет ли реакция того достаточно естественной, чтобы защитить его. Ма Ке по-своему истолковал молчание. Ладонь обхватила подбородок Чоу достаточно жестко, чтобы тот послушно посмотрел в ему глаза.  
\- Даже если ты женишься, всё равно будешь мой. Понял?  
  
Мэйли поправила шнуровку и вышла из примерочной. В третий раз покрутившись перед огромными зеркалами, девушка выдохнула и рухнула в кресло.   
\- В этом я похожа на корову в кружевах! - ей очень хотелось плакать, настолько она была раздосадована. Как можно было определиться с выбором платья в самый важный день своей жизни в одиночку? Рассчитывать на продавцов не приходилось. Она справедливо считала, что даже если нацепит на себя лошадиную сбрую или седло, ей всё равно будут восторгаться и хвалить ее безупречный вкус. Куда запропастился Чоу Чао? Она так ждала эту их совместную примерку, но он опять исчез, когда так нужен ей! И так все время. Сколько этих отговорок она уже слышала? Совещание! Командировка! Внеочередное дежурство! Труп! Опознание! Облава!... Иногда ей казалось, что любимый хватается за любой повод, лишь бы не быть с ней. Хотя, конечно, это просто предсвадебный мандраж.  
\- Мисс Шень, - из-за полок, доверху заставленных коробками, появился менеджер салона с корзинкой десертов в одной руке и кофе в другой. - Не хотите ли ненадолго прерваться и перекусить?   
\- У вас так сильно улучшился сервис? – Мэйли с удивлением посмотрела на кофе и ее любимые пирожные.  
\- Это… презент от нашего салона в честь вашей предстоящей свадьбы, - менеджер потупился. - Примите наши поздравления! Такая красивая и гармоничная пара.   
\- Это ведь господин Чоу заказал? – мисс Шень вскочила на ноги, кружева вспорхнули вместе с ней и плавно опустились вокруг. – Отведите меня к нему в примерочную!  
\- Э… Госпожа Шень, видите ли, по нашему недосмотру произошла одна очень досадная накладка, - начал мямлить менеджер. - Пришел еще один влиятельный господин, постоянный клиент. И ваш жених... такой благородный молодой человек... вошёл в наше положение, и он уступил ему свою…   
Но Мей Ли его уже не слушала. Подхватив кружевные юбки и шлейф, она двинулась на мужскую половину салона.   
\- Госпожа... Подождите... может выйти конфуз, так нельзя! - попытался остановить девушку сотрудник салона. После сегодняшнего дня ему осталось только застрелиться, и он в ужасе закрыл глаза руками.   
Мэйли не дойдя до примерочной пару шагов внезапно остановилась, и принюхавшись скривилась.   
\- Чем тут у вас в салоне занимаются? – девушка, сморщив носик, прикрыла ладонью нижнюю часть лица.   
У менеджера вытянулось лицо:   
\- Госпожа, что вы имеете в виду?   
\- Здесь воняет… так, словно… вы что не чувствуете?   
\- Чем? Что чувствую? – изумленно распахнул глаза менеджер и попытался втянуть воздух, но тут же виновато улыбнулся. - Простите, но у меня насморк. Аллергический, - неизвестно для чего добавил он.   
\- Чоу, я не хочу здесь больше оставаться ни минуты! - девушка подскочила к примерочной, где должен был находиться её жених и рванула дверцу на себя...  
Однако открыть её полностью ей не удалось. Дверной проём заслонил незнакомый полуголый парень в расстегнутой рубашке. Он встретил её ошарашенный взгляд и ослепительно улыбнулся. Мей Ли почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам, но следующие же слова заставили её побледнеть и отшатнуться.  
\- Леди, - наглец хохотнул и смерил ее пренебрежительным взглядом с ног до головы. - Зачем вы врываетесь в мужскую примерочную? Где ваши манеры?   
\- Вы... Я... - Мейли уже хотела извиниться, но в этот момент позади наглеца мелькнула другая полуобнаженная фигура. Мужчина стоял спиной и его лица Мей Ли не рассмотрела, но, судя по состоянию одежды и характерному запаху было совершенно очевидно, чем эти двое занимались до её прихода. Парень в дверях перехватил ей взгляд и тут же сделал шаг вперед, заставляя потрясенную девушку отступить.  
\- Нравится подглядывать чужими мужчинами? Айоу, не стыдно, а ведь... - он окинул насмешливым взглядом её платье. - ... Почти замужняя женщина, - чуть приподнялась бровь, улыбка стала плотоядной. - А, может, хочешь развлечься перед свадьбой: ты, я и мой любовник?  
\- Мерзавец! – залившаяся краской девушка чувствовала, что вот-вот из глаз брызнут злые слёзы. - Извращенец! Грязное животное! Как можно... - не в силах сдерживаться, она бросилась прочь, чуть не упав, споткнувшись о шлейф платья. В спину ударил издевательский хохот, от которого слезы ручьями полились из глаз.

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь подробно о видео: http://fenikszadira.ru/blog/honest


End file.
